Got What He Deserved
by iheartalice
Summary: Clark's life had always been hard and nothing ever seemed to go the way he wanted, until now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One SICK

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked walking up the stairs to the barn loft.

"Sick, I think my fever is running higher." Clark replied from where he was laying on the couch. Chloe walked over and sat down next to him.

"You're burning up!" Chloe exclaimed feeling his forehead. "Let's get you into bed. Come on." Chloe helped Clark up off of the couch. The stairs were a bit difficult since Clark could barely hold himself up and Chloe was half his size. They managed to reach the bottom in one piece.

"Thanks Chloe, I don't know what I'd do without you." Clark commented.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you Clark." Chloe responded. They worked their way across the lawn and into the house. Lois was sitting the kitchen, looking over some

papers for Martha. She jumped up at the sight of Clark leaning on Chloe.

"Is he okay?" She asked concerned. She rushed over to help support Clark.

"He's pretty sick, and he's running a fever. I'm gonna put him to bed, and someone should stay with him, just in case he get's worse." Chloe suggested. They started up the stairs, Clark trying his best to stay on his feet.

"I have to meet Martha at the Talon to talk about an upcoming charity event." Lois pointed out.

"I actually don't have any plans, I'll stay with him. You should give Martha a heads up. Tell her I'm keeping an eye on him and I'll call her if I think it's getting worse." They were in Clark's room now and they slowly lowered him onto the bed.

"Will do, Call me if you need to take him to the hospital." Lois said bye and was out the door. Chloe turned around and looked at Clark. He was shivering and curled up on his bed.

"Okay Clark, let's get you out of those clothes and under the covers." Chloe said and he rolled onto his back.

"This is gonna be awkward." Clark managed to say between gritted teeth due to the fact that he was shivering so hard. She removed his shoes and socks quickly. Then Chloe tentatively reached for his pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them. She pulled them off with Clark helping the best he could. Clark sat up and watched Chloe unbutton his shirt, she pushed it off over his shoulders. Clark smiled weakly as she took his shirt and added it to the hamper in the corner. "I never imagined this happening this way." He joked.

Chloe looked him in the eyes, a very serious look on her face. "Don't joke like that, I'm still working through those feelings." Then she looked away.

"I'm sorry." Clark said simply. Clark stood already feeling a tiny bit better, as Chloe pulled his covers down. He laid down and Chloe tucked him in. "If you don't feel comfortable being in the room with me, I'll be okay if you go downstairs." Clark explained trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"Don't be ridiculous Clark. You're my best friend. I'll be right by your side until you feel better." Chloe said walking to the door. "I'm going to go change into something I can sleep in, I'll be right back." She smiled and left the room. Clark watched the door close and then suddenly he was nervous. He'd had feelings for Chloe for a long time now, but she always turned him down. He wasn't sure he could spend the night with her and not tell her what was on his mind. He pulled his blanket higher around him as he felt himself starting to drift.

When Chloe came back into the room, Clark was asleep. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, and a pair of his sweat pants. They were ridiculously huge on her, but she hadn't come over with the intent of spending the night. She gabbed her laptop from her bag and crawled into bed next to him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and watched as he smiled in his sleep. She reached out and touched his soft hair, she still wondered what it would be like to be his girlfriend. She fought the urge to date him again, because she knew Lana would always be in the way. She opened her laptop and turned it on. She was just getting started on her latest story, that probably wouldn't be published at the Daily Planet, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She said quietly, so she wouldn't wake Clark. Lana walked in and Chloe's face fell.

"I heard Clark was sick, I came to see if he was okay." Lana explained.

"He's doing okay right now. I think his fever is finally breaking." Chloe told her.

"You know, it's too bad he keeps so many secrets, because he's a great guy. It sucks to see him throwing away so many opportunities just to keep people from finding out who he really is." Lana commented.

"You don't even know what you're talking about." Chloe said looking back at her computer screen.

Lana looked closely at Chloe and walked a little closer. "You know, don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." This time Chloe didn't look up.

"Figures, Clark has never trusted me." Lana was clearly irritated.

"Look Lana. It's not that he doesn't trust you. He wants you safe, knowing everything about Clark can put you in a lot of danger. I know it's hard to believe because he lives on a farm. But there's a lot about Clark that's totally unbelievable." Clark shifted in his sleep and both women froze for a moment.

"Then why did he tell you?" Lana asked angrily.

"He didn't, Alishia did, she wanted someone to be there for Clark." When Lana didn't respond, Chloe got frustrated. She closed her laptop and stared at Lana. "I'm done with this conversation. Please let yourself out." She said feeling Clark's forehead again. Lana turned and left in a huff.

"He feels a bit cooler now." Chloe said to herself before laying down and getting comfortable. Her story would have to wait until tomorrow. She stared at Clark's dark form lying next her. _I wonder if Clark was ever really into me_? She wondered. _I wish there was a way that I could get him to hear me out, I think he'd finally realize that we were meant to be. _This was Chloe's last thought before sleep overcame her.

It was some where close to three in the morning that Chloe woke with a start. The room was unbearably hot, _Did I turn my ac on, I can't remember. _She hastily removed her pants, not remembering where she was. Shortly after she fell asleep again, Lois peeked her head in to check on Clark. The light from the hallway shone directly on Chloe. Lois did a double take when she realized Chloe was pant-less. She tried to get a better look at Clark to see if he was fully clothed but it was too dark. She carefully closed the door and then proceeded to giggle. Chloe and Clark were going to freak in the morning. Lois wished she was going to be there to see it, but she was working with Martha again in the morning. Luckily she would be going to Metropolis in the afternoon with Clark, Chloe, and Lana. She tip toed downstairs to get some sleep before the sun came up.

Chloe slowly came to at almost nine in the morning. She felt warm and cozy, rain could be heard hitting the roof. She smiled, she always loved the rain, especially when she was in bed. Then the smell of coffee hit her and she opened her eyes and yawned. Then she remembered that she lived alone, and she realized that she wasn't in her room. The warmth that she felt seemed to be radiating from another person. She panicked for a moment before realizing that it was Clark, who seemed to be dreaming. She stifled a giggle when he let out a small moan. His head was on her chest and his legs were intertwined with hers. She wanted to laugh so bad, until she felt something pressing into her thigh. Suddenly the situation wasn't so funny. Chloe's cheeks flushed with arousal just before she bolted out of bed.

"Ahhh! What the hell Chloe?" Clark screamed as he also jumped out of bed.

"I'm sorry, but you were…uh…" Chloe trailed off as she noticed Clark blushing and staring. "What are you staring at?" She asked feeling exasperated. Clark just stared and smiled, unable to take his eyes off her. She looked down to figure it out for herself. "Oh. My. God." Chloe yanked the comforter off the bed and shielded herself. "I don't even remember taking my pants off last night."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you bolted out of bed a minute ago." Chloe could feel her cheeks getting flushed again.

"Do you really wanna know?" Chloe asked not really sure that she wanted to have that conversation. Clark nodded as he handed her his sweat pants that she had borrowed the night before. He then proceeded to turn around while she got dressed. "You were making some explicit sounds in your sleep and getting a little too close for comfort." Chloe explained and Clark blushed. He put his jeans on before continuing the conversation.

"I'm sorry, I was out cold. I didn't even realize what I was doing." Clark apologized. Chloe could clearly see that he was embarrassed.

"It's okay Clark. It was just unexpected that's all." Chloe walked over to Clark and gave him a hug. "Hey! You aren't running a fever anymore!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Huh, I actually feel a lot better." Clark pointed out. "Hey Chloe?"

"Yes Clark." Chloe was gathering all her stuff from his room.

"Can we talk about something that's been really weighing on me?" Clark asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to be home in an hour to get ready for the fundraiser in Metropolis tonight." _I wonder what he wants to talk about? Please don't let it be Lana. She doesn't deserve Clark._ Chloe thought while Clark gathered his thoughts.

"Do you remember how we decided to just be friends?" Clark asked as he looked over at Chloe who had sat down beside him.

"Yeah…I thought that was what you wanted." Chloe replied honestly. Clark smiled sadly and looked down at his hands which rested on his lap.

"I lied…I never wanted things to end between us. That night at the dance, I got a glimpse of how great we could be. Chloe, I want to be with you so badly that my every thought is consumed with you." Clark explained. When he looked back up at Chloe, there were tears in her eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" Chloe asked.

"I want you to go to the fundraiser with me tonight…as my girlfriend." Clark was so ecstatic that he could hardly contain himself.

"Of course! I would love to!" Chloe said excitedly. Clark was grinning from ear to ear now. Chloe leaned over and gently kissed him on his cheek. "I've gotta get going, we have a long drive ahead of us." Chloe jumped up to leave, Clark stood up and grabbed her hand turning her back towards him. He smiled at the shocked look on her face, and then kissed her, putting all of his bottled up feelings into it. His hands snaked around her waist and came to rest on her lower back. Chloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his. Clark slipped his tongue into her mouth. Chloe moaned audibly as their tongues danced, Clark stepped away then. Chloe looked Clark over as she caught her breath, his cheeks were flushed and he was looking at her with intense eyes. Chloe couldn't help but run her hands over his flat, hard stomach. She could feel herself wanting to give into the arousal. "I really have to go." Chloe pointed out again.

"Okay, but be back as fast as you can. Please." Clark gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I promise. I'm going to shower, get my clothes ready, get dressed and come right back." Chloe replied, as Clark embraced her in a tight hug. They kissed one last time before Chloe was out the door. Clark decided he needed a shower too and headed to the bathroom. He definitely needed to take a cold shower to calm down.

Clark sat on his bed, his tux in its bag laid out on the bed next to him. He was counting the minutes until Chloe got back. It was almost one in the afternoon. He used his super hearing to listen for cars coming down the road. When he finally heard one he rushed downstairs and peeked out the kitchen door. It turned out to be his mom and Lois. He sighed in disappointment and went to sit at the kitchen table. Lois walked through the door a moment later to Clark pouting. "Geez, Clark. Why the long face?" Lois asked looking him over.

"I was hoping that Chloe was back." Clark explained.

"So, something did happen last night." Lois said smirking.

"What? No, we just talked that's all. We came to the conclusion that hiding our feelings for each other is pointless. So we decided to try dating and she promised she'd be back as soon as she could. I really…I miss her." Clark said earnestly.

"Wow, Smallville. I never knew you could be so sensitive and sweet." Lois teased.

"I'll be upstairs." Clark shot her a look and hurried up to his room. He was cleaning up his dirty laundry and walking down the hallway to the washer when he ran into Chloe. "You're back."

"Of course I'm back." Chloe smiled, she loved seeing Clark miss her so much.

"Lana is on her way and Lois is getting ready to go. My mom is driving up with Lionel, so it'll be us four in the car." Clark explained as he dumped his clothes into the washer, added soap, and turned it on.

"Okay, well my dress is downstairs and I brought music for the trip too." They walked back into Clark's room and Clark grabbed his tux. "I can't wait to see how sexy you are in that tux." Chloe said seductively. They moved closer to each other until their faces were just inches apart. Clark smiled his charming farm boy smile and leaned down and kissed Chloe softly.

"Let's go downstairs, I think I hear Lana's car coming down the road." They walked downstairs hand in hand, Clark also carrying his clothes. Lois was in the kitchen when they got downstairs.

"Hey lovebirds. I'm calling shotgun in the car. I hate the back seat." Lois smirked, shoving her makeup into her purse that was already full of other things she didn't need to carry around on a daily basis.

"You know Lois, that's really up to Lana. It is her car after all." Clark pointed out.

"I'm sure I can talk my way into it." Lois said confidently. Lana pulled into the driveway and honked the horn. The three of them hurried outside and hung their clothes in the trunk .

"Hey Clark, any chance you wanna drive. I'm not really feeling up to it today." Lana said holding out her car keys.

"Okay, do you mind if Chloe sits up front with me? We have a lot of things we need to talk about and it'd be easier if she were sitting next to me." Clark pleaded.

"Sure I don't mind." Lana agreed. Clark smirked at Lois behind Lana's back and climbed into the drivers seat. Once everyone was in the car, Clark backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

They were about ten minutes out of Smallville when Lana fell soundly asleep. "Do you think she caught your cold, Smallville?" Lois teased again.

"I doubt it, she was probably up really late or something." Clark said as he turned up the music. They were listening to lifehouse, one of Chloe's cd's. Lois gave up on messing with Clark and closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep. When Chloe noticed she looked at Clark and smiled.

"I've got you all to myself now." Chloe said happily and rested her left hand on Clark's thigh as he drove.

"Thank goodness, Lois was driving me crazy." Clark said also happy to be alone with Chloe. Chloe stared out her window as Clark drove and Clark was very focused on the road for lack of anything else to do. After a thirty minutes of driving this way, Chloe got an idea. She really wanted to make Clark squirm. She moved her hand a little further up his leg. Clark didn't react right away, but a few minutes later she could see his cheeks getting flushed. She slid her hand a little further up, and tried to get a rise out of him. She looked out at the road to make it seem like her actions were totally innocent. Clark cleared his throat, hoping Chloe would notice what she was doing to him. He wasn't sure he could drive safely with her hand so close to his dick. But Chloe didn't even so much as glance at him, instead her hand moved even closer.

"Chloe, I may not be…normal, but even I have to focus when I drive." Chloe giggled.

"You know Clark, I'd love to test your ability to focus." Chloe smiled at him, fighting the to slip her hand into his pants.

"Trust me when I say, I really wanna go there with you. But I'd prefer to do it when we are alone and I'm not driving." Clark argued. He could feeling himself reacting to her touch and hoped she didn't notice.

"Clark, your body is telling me otherwise. But if you really want me to stop, I will." Chloe said giving in.

"Umm," Clark could feel his resolve slipping, "Just…make it quick okay. I don't want to get caught." Clark blushed as he said this. But Chloe was completely confident in what she was doing. She had his pants undone before he could brace himself. He felt the warmth of her hand as it slipped inside his boxers. He breathed in sharply, as she very gently, pulled him free of his pants. Clark was so nervous that he couldn't even look down. Chloe watched him closely as she began moving her hand up and down his manhood.

"Oh…god, Chloe." Clark breathed. He'd never imagined that it would feel this good to have her touching him. She started to move faster as her own arousal built deep inside of her. She could feel Clark's muscles tensing up as she moved her finger around the tip of his cock. Clark finally got the courage to look at Chloe. She looked back at him with desire in her eyes and licked her lips seductively. How had it taken him so long to realize how sexy she was. After a moment he could no longer focus on her face, he could feel his orgasm coming, he looked back at the road as his whole body tensed and his orgasm hit. Chloe made sure to catch his cum to avoid a mess in the car. Clark focused on keep his foot light on the pedal, until he came back down. Chloe smiled as she watched Clark catch his breath. Chloe found a box of tissues on the floor by her feet and cleaned her hand the best she could.

"I most definitely want an encore of that and more later tonight." Clark said smiling at her and feeling satisfied. At that moment they were entering a small town between Smallville and Metropolis. Clark pulled into a gas station, "I thought you might want to wash your hands. I'm gonna wake up Lois and Lana, so they can get a drink or something." Clark explained he zipped and buttoned his pants and let Chloe get a head start before turning around.

"Lois, Lana, we're making a pit stop." He said loudly enough to wake them both up.

"Thank god, I'm dying for something to drink." Lois said excitedly.

"Darn, I should have kept driving." Clark teased, Lois shot him a look and got out of the car.

"Are you going in?" Lana asked Clark.

"Yeah, I'm pretty thirsty myself." Clark responded and they both got out of the car and walked in together. Once inside, Lana went off in search of a snack and Clark went into the one person restroom for men. But before he could shut the door, Chloe joined him. "Chloe! This is the men's room what if someone see's you coming out?" Clark panicked.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll be sneaky." Chloe responded. Clark smiled and back her up against the bathroom door. He kissed her hard pressing his fresh erection into her. Chloe gasped into their kiss. Clark's hand found her butt and he squeezed it sensually as their kiss deepened. Clark was about ready to take Chloe right there in the bathroom when Lois knocked on the door.

"Come on guys, save it for later. We need to get back on the road." She called through the door. Clark looked at Chloe with a disappointed look. Chloe smiled and gave him one last quick kiss before yanking the door wide open. Unfortunately, Lana was also on the other side of the door. Everyone's smile disappeared, and Lana suddenly looked angry. She turned and practically ran for the car. Clark, Chloe, and Lois followed at a slightly slower pace. Once they were all in the car and back on the road, there were was an extremely awkward silence. Lana decided she would be the first to speak.

"I knew there was a trust issue between us Clark. But I didn't realize how big it was. Did you ever want to be with me or was that just another cover for your secrets?" Lana asked angrily.

"It's never been about lack of trust Lana. It's been about keeping you safe, and I'm tired of having to explain this. I just want people to give me a little bit of peace." Clark argued.

"I don't understand why you can give all of your trust to Chloe. Even if she did find out on accident. I don't need you to protect me." Lana added.

"Look, if you really wanna know my secret that bad, then fine!" Clark's voice was raised. "I'm from another planet, I'm an alien! And I have superpowers, I can run faster than you can imagine, and my skin is impenetrable. I have heat vision, x-ray vision, and I can blow a storm out of town. There now you know, now please leave me alone." The car was intensely quiet for a moment.

"I've always known it was something amazing, but wow!" Lana stared at Clark in awe.

"Clark's and alien?" Lois whispered.

"Clark, that wasn't-" Chloe started.

"Chloe, it's okay, I trust everyone in this car." Clark interrupted. "Look if anyone found out, I'd end up in a research lab. I don't tell anyone, even those I trust, because I don't want to burden them with protecting my secret. A lot of people come after me, and they're dangerous people." Clark said with a concerned look on his face.

"I am willing to deal with the dangers of protecting my best friends secret." Lana said sincerely.

"I hate to interrupt or to bring this up in front of Lana. But are you going to go running back to her now that she knows? I don't think I can handle going through another break up with you Clark, you mean too much to me." Chloe was clearly thinking the worst of the awkward situation.

"No, Chloe. I would never do that to you." Clark responded immediately. "I have no intention of leaving you…ever." Clark said looking her in the eyes and trying to show all his love in a look. After a moment he had to look back at the road though.

"Wait, did he just propose to my cousin?" Lois asked in shock.

"No Lois, when I propose there will be no question as to whether or not I'm proposing and I'll do it the right way." Clark said smirking.

"Hey Clark, just out of curiosity, did you ever think about asking me to marry you?" Lana asked out of the blue.

"I did, but it didn't end well. I actually went through with it but had to go back and change history to fix the mistake I made. And that decision had horrible repercussions ." Clark said cryptically.

"Whoa, wait, you have to explain better than that." Lana said frustrated.

"I proposed to you, in the fortress of solitude. Which is my Kryptonian hideaway in the arctic. But after I proposed, and told you my secret, Lex figured out that you knew. He chased you down the road while he was drunk and you were hit, by a…bus." Clark paused for a moment. "I couldn't let you stay dead so I turned back time and undid everything. Including my proposal and telling you my secret." Clark intentionally left out the part where his dad died because he saved Lana.

"Oh my gosh…no wonder you didn't want to tell anyone." Lana finally was ready to drop the conversation. The rest of the drive was really quiet and calm.

Once they reached Metropolis, they drove to building where the fundraiser was being held. There was a hotel room rented out in Martha's name, thanks to Lionel, where they went to change and hang out until things got started. The room was above the room where the fundraiser was taking place. When they entered they all had the feeling that they were going to be in over their heads that night. There were marble floors and large columns in the lobby. Clark got the room key from the front desk and they went to the elevator. "What floor are we on?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The top floor." Clark replied. He pushed the button for floor fifteen. They all stood awkwardly in the elevator until it reached the top floor. The doors opened to a small lobby that had one door in it. Clark approached the door and slid his key card through the scanner. He opened the door to a fancy, high priced, modern living room with a full kitchen to the left. There were three doors that opened into the bedrooms, all of which housed king sized beds with black comforters and white pillows. The girls all ran towards the beds, each claiming one and flopping down on top of it. "Clark, you have to feel how comfortable this bed is!" Chloe called.

"Can we stay the night?" Lois asked excitedly.

"If we're staying the night Lois and Chloe have to switch rooms. I'm not listening to Chloe and Clark all night." Lana said sarcastically.

The girls re-entered the living room, to get their dresses. There were two bathrooms and Lois and Lana were first to get ready. "So, what should we do while they shower?" Chloe asked suggestively.

"I'm up for anything." Clark smiled and pulled Chloe to him, holding her tight. In a blink of an eye they were on the bed with the door closed and locked. Clark was sitting on the bed with Chloe straddling him. He smiled up at her and reached out to touch her silky hair. "God, you're beautiful." Clark said staring at her in awe.

"You're not too bad looking yourself Clark Kent." Chloe said smiling back. Clark laid back on the bed and just stared up at her.

"You know, I think I could just lay here and stare at you." Clark said hoping Chloe would argue with him. Chloe put one hand on either side of Clark's head and leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"If that's really what you wanna do, then okay." Chloe acted as if she didn't know what he was up to. Clark grinned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to him so he could kiss her. This kiss was slow and passionate, Clark wanted to take his time getting to know every inch of Chloe. He explored her mouth with his tongue while his hands worked their way under her shirt, gently massaging her lower back. "Mmm."

"Does that feel good?" Clark asked breaking their kiss.

"You have magic hands." Chloe responded.

"Ha ha, let me show you just how magic they are." He said with a mischievous look in his eyes. He kissed her again, biting gently on her lip. His hands moved further up her back to the clasp on her bra and quickly undid it. He felt Chloe tense for a moment and then relax. He rolled them over so that he had more access. Chloe looked into his eyes, and for a moment she looked so innocent, that he paused before kissing and nibbling on her neck all the way down to her collar bone. Then he took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head and tossed it to the floor, her bra followed suit. He stopped to stare for a moment at her beauty. "Wow." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her soft skin just above her breasts.

"Clark…" Was all Chloe said before he began kissing her breasts and sucking on her nipples. She tasted so sweet, like sugar, and smelled of vanilla. Clark breathed her scent deeply as he rained kisses on her stomach. Chloe started to giggle and Clark smiled and looked up at her. "Are you sniffing me?" She asked.

"You smell amazing and taste even better." Clark replied. He had reached the top of her jeans now. He had his ring fingers hooked under the waist of her pants. He was just about to start pulling them done when Chloe stopped him.

"Did you hear that?" She was staring at the door.

"Hear what?" Clark looked at the door too. "I don't hear anything but the shower running." Clark replied after using his super hearing.

"Maybe it was just me." Chloe said letting his hands go. Clark kissed her just above her waist, and began to pull her jeans down. He stopped just below her underwear, where her scent hit him, he felt himself getting even harder and pulled her jeans the rest of the way off. Her legs were even sexier than he imagined, freshly shaved, soft, and toned. He lifted her right leg off of the bed and place small kisses all the way from her ankles to just below her panties. Then he set her leg down and repeated the processes with her left leg. Then he hooked his fingers through her underwear between her legs, causing Chloe to gasp. He pulled them down this way and let them fall to the floor. Then he moved back up her body kissing as he went. Once he was face to face with her again, he kissed her cheek. She could feel his fingers brushing her thighs as he played with the idea of pleasing her. Chloe realized Clark was still dressed and was planning to focus on her. Her heart was pounding as his finger slipped between her soft folds. Clark pressed himself against her, she was wet and warm. Chloe was staring at him, her breath coming in quick bursts. He realized than that she was nervous.

"I'll take it slow." He whispered in her ear. He started with one finger, moving it in slowly and watching the pleasure that appeared on Chloe's face. He was spurred on by her reaction and began to move faster, while still being careful not get too carried away. Chloe's hands were gripping the sheets, and she was breathing hard. Clark slipped another finger in, while slowing his pace a little. Chloe's back arched up off of the bed as her body was over taken by ecstasy. She let out a high pitched noise that made Clark desperate to be inside of her. He moved faster and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking firmly. Chloe's muscles were beginning to tense and he knew he almost had her. He placed his thumb firmly over her clit and sped up even more, while simultaneously nipping gently at her nipple. This sent Chloe over the edge, she let out a very audible moan, before letting out a silent scream as her orgasm rocked her body. Clark watched in awe as she rode out her orgasm.

"God Chloe, I want you so bad right now." He said huskily, as he removed his fingers, causing Chloe to whimper. His hand immediately moved to his own pants, where he quickly freed himself. Chloe was just realizing what he was doing when he positioned himself above her. Clark paused staring into her lust filled eyes, waiting for a confirmation. Chloe was just about to say something with there was knock on the door.

"Bathrooms are empty." It was Lana. Chloe and Clark fought the urge to giggle. If only Lana and Lois knew what was happening in this room.

"Okay, we'll be out in a second." Clark responded so things wouldn't seem suspicious. Chloe happened to glance at the clock during this time.

"Clark don't hate me, but we only have an hour before the fundraiser. We have to get dressed." Chloe pointed out. Clark took a deep breath and rolled off to the side.

"It's okay, I'll take a cold shower. Plus we always have tonight." Clark pointed out, putting on a smile.

"I'm sorry." Chloe apologized. She rolled off the bed, and started getting dressed in her clothes from earlier so no one would know what happened. Clark lay on the bed trying to calm down. He finally reached a point where he was able to put his pants back on comfortably. Chloe left the room to go shower again, after their antics. Clark gathered his things and headed for the other bathroom.

Lana and Lois were in the kitchen, having a complimentary glass of wine. They watched Chloe and Clark walk through the room, neither of them saying a word as they passed by. "They have sex face." Lois said bluntly, not thinking about who her company was.

"I didn't need to know that." Lana commented. Lois looked at her for a moment before pouring another glass of wine.

"You know Lana, if you wanna keep Clark's friendship you're going to have to learn to be happy for him." Lois pointed out.

"I know, it's just weird. I've always had Clark to fall back on when life got lonely. I guess I always saw us getting back together. Now I don't have someone to fall back on, I'm on my own now. It's not Clark's fault either, in a sense. I didn't trust him enough to know that he kept secrets for a good reason." Lana smiled sadly.

"You know, there will be someone else." Lois said in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know, and I'm working through my feelings right now, so that I can let him go. I'll be alright, I just need some space from them. Of course, given the situation, that's hard to do right now." Lana explained finishing off her glass of wine.

Clark stood in the bathroom drying off his hair and staring at his tux hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He wasn't sure why he was nervous about going on a date with Chloe, when they'd just almost had sex. Maybe it was the part where he had to appear in public as her boyfriend, after everyone knowing them as best friends for so long. He heard Chloe talking to Lois in the kitchen and super sped through getting dressed and fixing his hair. He took a deep breath, opened the bathroom door, and entered the kitchen. He looked down at his tux to make sure everything looked okay and then looked up at the girls. His eyes were immediately drawn to Chloe. She wore a strapless, turquoise evening gown with matching earrings, and high heels. Clark grinned, glad that he'd managed to grab her a gift from Metropolis while they were at the gas station. "You look amazing." He told Chloe as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Kent." Chloe replied.

"I have a gift for you." Clark said, pulling an oblong black velvet box from his pocket. He turned it towards Chloe and opened the box, watching her reaction. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Clark it's beautiful." She said excitedly. Clark removed the necklace, it was a small diamond on a silver chain. He moved around behind Chloe and fastened it around her neck. "It's perfect." Chloe commented.

"I'm glad you like it." He responded.

"Okay, time to get a move on it. Let's head downstairs." Lois said moving them along.

When they entered the room where the fundraiser was being held, Clark immediately sought out his mom. "Clark, you made it." She said happily, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey mom, there's something I want to tell you." Clark said pulling Martha aside.

"Sure, honey." Martha said turning towards him expectantly.

"You know how we've talked a lot about how my powers make it really hard for me to keep a consistent relationship?" He asked.

"Yes…did you meet someone new? Because in the past telling people you hardly knew that you have powers has had some serious consequences." Martha pointed out.

"No, it's not someone new. Actually, it's someone I've known for years. I didn't realize this, but my soul mate has been right in front of me this whole time." Clark was unaware of the fact that Chloe was standing directly behind him. "Mom, I've fallen in love with Chloe Sullivan. I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with her." Clark noticed that his mother was tearing up but was looking behind him. Clark turned to find himself face to face with Chloe, who was also tearing up.

"That's wonderful, I'm so excited. I've been waiting for you to come around. I've always known you two should get together. Well, enjoy the evening together, I've got a lot of people I need to talk to tonight. Maybe, if you are still in town tomorrow, we could go to lunch together. You could bring Lana and Lois too, if you'd like." Martha offered.

"That sounds great mom, we'll give you a call in the morning." Clark hugged his mom again, and Martha gave Chloe a hug also, before they went their separate ways.

"So, Lana, I guess it's me and you tonight. I don't think we will see much of Clark and Chloe. Do you wanna go check out the silent auction items?" Lois asked trying to keep Lana's mind off of Clark.

"Sure. I doubt we can afford any of it, but it could be fun." They made their way to the tables in the back of the room. Lana was looking at the price of the first item, which happened to be a painting. "This painting is starting at ten thousand dollars. I think we are a little out of our price range here." She commented.

"Agreed." Lois added. They continued to make their way down the tables, making faces at the prices, and joking about how people spent way too much money on material objects. They reached the end of the tables and stood around awkwardly for a moment. Lois didn't usually feel out of place at parties like this, but she wasn't currently after a story.

"Do you wanna go back up to the room? I'm bored out of my mind right now." Lana said suddenly turning to face Lois.

"Sure. I think we have tons of complementary alcohol in the room. We can get wasted and make fun of people in serious relationships." Lois suggested.

"Sounds good to me." And with that they headed back to the room.

Clark and Chloe tried mingling, but weren't sure what to talk about, except for the occasional person who discussed his mothers relationship with him. They decided to make their way outside, there was a pool and hot tub that went unused. They found a table to sit at and drink their champagne. "So, I guess we're staying the night tonight." Chloe broke the ice.

"I guess so. Are you okay with sleeping in the same room with me again. I'll try to behave, I don't normally have those kinds of dreams." Clark said referring to the night he was sick.

"I think we've moved past that awkwardness." Chloe said giggling.

" Where do you think Lois and Lana went?" Clark asked looking around them.

"I don't know they're probably inside somewhere." Chloe replied.

Martha watched her son sitting at the table with Chloe and smiled. "You're son has great taste in women. She definitely looks like a keeper." A man she had been talking to commented.

"She is, she's been so good to him. They've known each other since childhood. I'm so glad to see that he's found someone." Martha said turning her attention back to the man.

"He seems like a good kid too. You and Jonathon did a great job raising him." He added.

"Thank you Spencer. So, I hope we will be seeing you around a lot more. We certainly do appreciate your donations." She changed the subject, always thinking of keeping Clark safe.

"Definitely. I'm very interested in all the charity work you are doing." He responded. Martha wasn't sure why, but Spencer looked oddly familiar to her. He was just a bit shorter than Clark, had light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She thought hard about it for a moment and decided that he just had one of those faces.

"Well, I'm going to continue on my way, nice to meet you Spencer Rylee." Martha shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Martha Kent." And with that they parted ways.

Clark and Chloe were just about ready to head back to the room, and get ready for bed, when a man approached them. "Clark Kent." The man said and Clark stood to shake his hand. "I'm Spencer Rylee, nice to meet you." He said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rylee. This is my girlfriend Chloe Sullivan." Clark said introducing Chloe.

"Ms. Sullivan." He took Chloe's hand and gently kissed it. Chloe looked at Clark tentatively.

"I wanted to meet the famous Martha Kent's son. And from what I can tell all the rumors are true." Spencer complimented him.

"Rumors?" Clark questioned wondering what this man knew.

"Yeah, that you're a fine young man, with good values. Also you have great taste in women, I hear that Ms. Sullivan here works for the Daily Planet." Spencer added turning his attention to her.

"Well, only in the basement right now. But I have high hopes of one day becoming a top journalist." She smiled at Spencer.

"I'm sure those dreams will come true, I've heard about the Torch. Actually, the real reason I'm introducing myself is because I've recently come to own the Daily Planet." This caught Chloe off guard.

"Wow, well that makes you my boss then Mr. Rylee." She said in shock. Clark was oddly silent at this point.

"I better be off. They're fixing to announce the winners of the silent auction. Nice to meet you Mr. Kent." He shook Clark's hand again. "Ms. Sullivan." He took Chloe's hand and gave it another kiss. "I'll be seeing you around." Then he turned and went back inside.

"Wow, my new boss is…charming." Clark looked at Chloe and she could see the jealousy in his eyes. "Don't worry, you're the only man for me." She smiled and kissed him.

"Other than having an odd interest in my girlfriend, he seems like a nice guy." Clark said calming himself down. He took Chloe's hand as they walked back inside. Before the auction announcements began, Clark and Chloe said goodnight to Martha and then headed back to the room.

When they walked into the room the lights were down low, the kitchen island was covered in small bottles of alcohol. There were random items of clothing all over the living room and Lois and Lana were no where to be seen. Clark and Chloe froze upon seeing all of this. "Stay here Chloe. I'm going to make sure no one broke into the room. He noticed that the door to Lana's room was closed.

"Clark be careful, it might be that they got drunk and fell asleep. Judging by the mess in this room. You might see something you don't want to see." Chloe warned.

Clark slowly opened the door and turned the lights on low. The covers were on the floor as were the sheets. On the bed Lana and Lois were fast asleep, wearing nothing but their underwear. Clark stifled a laugh and quickly exited the room. "They're sleeping, I'm pretty sure they got drunk. Not sure why they're in their underwear, don't really wanna know." Clark explained, returning to Chloe.

"Shall we leave things as they are and let them figure it out in the morning?" Chloe asked giggling.

"Definitely, I wouldn't have it any other way." Clark agreed and they retired to their room for the night.

Lana opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She felt cold and reached for her blankets only to find someone else in bed with her. She sat up quickly and found herself looking at Lois. She only had her underwear on, which Lana soon realized was true of herself. "What the…hell happened last night?" She question out loud, causing Lois to come to.

"Huh?" Lois asked sleepily, sitting up and looking around. "Lana? Why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Lois asked confused.

"I could ask the same of you. Why are you in my bed?" Lana asked still thoroughly confused.

"I'm not sure. We didn't…you know…uh?" Lois wasn't sure how to ask this.

"Huh?…no I don't think so, I think we just got really drunk and confused." Lana got up off of the bed and started looking for her dress. "Where are our clothes?" Lana asked feeling slightly panicked.

"You mean, they aren't in the room with us?" Lois joined her in her panic, and began searching the room.

"We must have taken them off in the living room." Lana said walking to the door.

"Wait, what if Chloe and Clark are out there? How are we going to explain this to them?" Lois asked stopping her.

"I'll go out alone, and find out." Lana said slowly turning the door knob.

Clark and Chloe sat in the kitchen at the island, having eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. They kept an eye on Lana's door, waiting for them to emerge. After a few moments, they could hear voice's coming from the room. Chloe looked at Clark and giggled. Lana finally walked out of the room and froze like a deer in the headlights when she saw them in the kitchen. "I'll will fully explain in a moment, but I really need to get mine and Lois's clothes out of the bathrooms." She said.

"Okay." Chloe said smiling. Lana rushed into the nearest bathroom and got herself dressed. Then re-emerged and headed for the other bathroom. She grabbed Lois's clothes and rushed back into her room.

"So, were they awake?" Lois asked when Lana entered the room.

"Yes and you owe me one. We have a lot of explaining to do." Lana replied as Lois got dressed.

"Hey Lana, parts of last night are coming back to me." Lois said as she sorted through the memories in her head.

"Yeah, me too, I think we…"

"Kissed…" Lois finished Lana's sentence.

Later that day they all sat around a table in an Italian restaurant with Martha. Lana and Lois were unusually quiet and Clark and Chloe were playing footsie under the table. "I hope you don't mind, I invited Mr. Rylee." Martha said to break the silence.

"That's fine mom." Clark replied.

"Lois, Lana, you guys are oddly quiet." Chloe pointed out with a smile.

"Chloe, do I need to remind you of the conversation we had four nights ago?" Lois said in a passive aggressive tone.

"You know, I'm going to go to the restroom." Lana said excusing herself from the table. Lois watched her go, then blushed and quickly turned away. Chloe was the only one that noticed, she quickly pulled out her phone and texted Lois.

**Are you attracted to Lana?**

A moment later Lois phone went off, she picked it up and checked her message and turned crimson red.

**No, of course not!**

She texted back. Chloe stared at her for a moment, Lois just stared back. Their staring contest was interrupt by the arrival of Spencer. "I see you brought the whole Smallville gang." He commented as he reached the table.

"Mr. Rylee, I'm so glad you came, we have so much to talk about." Lana returned to her seat about this time looking a little less flustered. "Let me introduce you to two of Clark's friends, Lana Lang and Lois Lane." Martha gestured in their direction as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you Ladies." He said flashing a charming smile. Lana and Lois both said hi, before they sat down to order. Lois, Martha, and Spencer ordered seafood alfredo. Clark chose the lasagna, and Chloe and Lana had chicken alfredo. Spencer and Martha were discussing work, while the rest ate quietly. "Your friends are a very quiet group." Spencer said to Clark as they were finishing up their meals.

"They aren't usually this way, I don't know what's gotten in to them." Clark said shooting his friends a look.

"Maybe they just need a change of subject. Ms. Lang what is it that you do?" Spencer asked trying to break the ice.

"I'm actually trying to figure that out right now. I spent a year in Paris studying, but somehow ended up back here." She explained.

"What about you, Ms. Lane?" He asked turning his attention to Lois.

"I'm pursuing a journalism career. I can't seem to get in with the Daily planet though, I got stuck with the Inquisitor." Lois replied.

"Well, you might be in luck, I heard that the Daily Planet recently came under new ownership." Spencer informed her.

"Really? How did I not know this?" Lois asked interested.

"Well Clark and Chloe are the only ones that I've told. I don't want it to get out that I'll be running the place until I can be there to meet my employees." Spencer replied.

"Wait…you're running the Daily Planet? Chloe, you knew and didn't even tell me." Lois said turning her attention to Chloe.

"I'm sorry, I've got other things on my mind right now." Chloe said shooting Lois a `you better tell me what's going on' look.

"Like what?" Lois questioned, daring Chloe to say something.

"We'll talk about it later, and in private." Chloe ended the conversation.

"Clark I don't know how you do it." Spencer commented.

"Do what?" Clark asked curiously.

"Spend all your time with so many beautiful women, and still managed to keep your hands to yourself." Spencer answered.

"Actually," Lana piped in, "He's dated me too."

"Nice." Martha was in shock that Spencer could sound so much like Clark and his friends.

"Well, I…" Clark smiled sheepishly, but couldn't manage to finish his sentence. Luckily at this time the waitress came with the check.

"I'm gonna give you a call tomorrow, I'd like to get to know you better, Mr. Kent." Spencer said taking the check, glancing at it for a moment, before handing over his credit card.

"Okay, sounds great." Clark replied, but was a little worried why this guy was so interested in him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch in thirty minutes. Nice to meet all you lovely ladies. Goodbye Ms. Kent." He flashed his charming smile and was off.

"Well, that was interesting." Martha commented.

"Yeah, he's an interesting guy." Chloe added.

"We need to get on the road." Clark pointed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Spencer

Clark and Chloe were sitting in the kitchen having some coffee before Chloe had to go run some errands. Spencer Rylee was coming by to talk to Clark later that morning too. "Clark, I have a question for you." Chloe said suddenly.

"What's up?" Clark asked looking up from tractor manual he was flipping through.

"How are we going to make this relationship work? I mean you're stuck in Smallville because of the farm, and I'm stuck in Metropolis because of my job and neither can be moved." Chloe said voicing her fears of three days now. "I don't want to lose you again and long distance relationships are hard." Chloe pointed out.

"I know it seems far away, but I can run to Metropolis in a second or so. I'll be up to visit you every day." Clark reassured her.

"But what if I want you to stay the night. My bed is way too small for both of us and so is my apartment." Chloe added.

"I don't know. Let me think about it for a couple days and see if I can come up with a better plan. I love waking up next to you and couldn't imagine waking up alone after the past three mornings." Clark said getting up and walking up between her legs as she sat on the barstool. He put his hand behind her head and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Chloe felt electricity shoot through her body and melted in his arms. Clark's erection pressed into her crotch as the kissed deepened. Chloe moaned into the kiss letting his tongue into her mouth. Clark lifted Chloe off of the stool and spun them so that he was the one sitting, and Chloe straddled him. She started grinding her hips into him, in an attempt to satisfy their hunger for each other. Chloe reached for Clarks zipper just as there was a knock on the door. Clark groaned, lifted Chloe up a bit and pulled her down hard on his cock, causing them both to gasp. Then he slid her off his lap to the floor.

"Do you mind getting that, I need a moment to calm down." Clark asked glaring at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah, no problem." Chloe responded, giving him a worried look. She didn't like that he was left hanging every time, but in reality she wasn't ready for it anyway. Not that it didn't feel good, she just wanted to make sure that he was going to stick around first. She knew that he wanted to stay with her, but the way his life went he usually ended up breaking it off. She left the kitchen to go answer the front door.

"No one ever told me that it would be this hard to keep it in my pants. I want Chloe so bad." Clark said to no one in particular. He stood up and walked around the kitchen for a moment, to calm down. A moment later Spencer entered the kitchen, wearing his usual charming grin.

"Hey Kent, what's going on? Long time no see." Spencer greeted him as if he'd known Clark his whole life.

"Not much." Clark said simply.

"I've got some stuff I want to talk to you about, any chance we can talk in private?" Spencer asked.

"You know, I've got errands to run anyway." Chloe said as she walked up, kissed Clark on the cheek, grabbed her purse and went out the kitchen door.

"What's up?" Clark asked as they sat back down at the kitchen island.

"It's very important that you let me tell Martha what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Spencer was suddenly serious.

"She's my mom, I don't think I can keep a secret from her." Clark responded.

"You have to, especially with what I'm about to tell you." Spencer said with a pleading look in his eye. "Clark…I'm your brother." Spencer watched Clark's reaction closely.

"That's not possible." Clark said in denial.

"Martha had me when she was in high school."

"She would have told me or my dad, she doesn't keep secrets like that." Clark argued.

"She gave me up for adoption because she was only sixteen. It was a closed adoption so she had no way of contacting me." Spencer added. Clark could see that he was serious. "I have proof, I had a DNA test done."

"How did you manage that without telling her what was going on?" Clark questioned.

"I took her wine glass from the fundraiser and had it overnighted. The DNA matches. I suspected it was her before that, but now I know for sure." Spencer picked up the folder that he had been carrying and pulled out a piece of paper. Clark looked at it for a moment.

"You're telling the truth." He looked up at Spencer in shock.

"I hate that I'm dropping this on you, but I've always wanted a brother. My adoptive parents never had any kids, it's always been just me. I want nothing more than a family." Spencer explained.

"Then you need to know something about me. Not everything about me will always add up. And one day, after we've gotten to know each other really well, I'll explain. But I need you to give me time, okay?" Clark had always wanted a brother too, but he would have to know that he could trust him.

"I think I can live with that." Spencer replied. "And I'm going to tell Martha tonight, but I wanted you to know first."

"Thank you and by the way, welcome to the family." Clark said as they stood up.

"I've got to get back to Metropolis, but we'll hang out again soon." Spencer said as Clark walked him to the door. "See you later, bro." Spencer said hugging Clark.

"Bye." Clark watched Spencer drive down the driveway.

Clark was sitting in the kitchen staring at the paper Spencer had given him. Lois walked in and stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you trying to set the paper on fire or what?" Lois teased before joining Clark in the kitchen.

"Hey Lois." Clark said finally looking up.

"Any chance Chloe is around?" Lois questioned.

"She's out running errands, why?" Lois noticed that Clark seemed distant.

"I just needed to talk to her. Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself Smallville." Lois commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." Clark said putting on a smile. A moment later, Lana also entered the kitchen.

"Lois? I didn't know you'd be here." Lana said surprised.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" Clark asked surprised that his house was so popular right now. Yet the one person he wanted to be with was gone at the moment.

"I came to talk to Chloe." Lana explained, Lois's head shot up when Lana said this.

"Well, just like I told Lois, she isn't here right now. Look I need to call Chloe, there's something really important I need to tell her. I f you wanna wait till she comes back so you can talk to her, feel free." Clark got up and left the room.

"You know, I can come back later." Lana said turning to leave.

"We are both adults, let's just sit and talk Lana." Lois said stopping Lana in her tracks.

"There's nothing to talk about Lois, we were drunk." Lana turned around.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Lois called after Lana as she walked out the front door.

Later that night Chloe and Clark were curled up on the couch watching a movie. Chloe kept thinking back to her conversation with Lois.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Chloe asked. Lois and Chloe were sitting sideways on the couch looking at each other.

"Look, I'm not sure I can handle admitting this to myself, let alone you. But these feelings, they aren't something I'm used to feeling." Lois looked panicked, a look Chloe wasn't used to seeing on her cousin's face.

"You can trust me Lois, just tell me what's going on." Chloe encouraged her.

"I'm…I think I have…feelings for Lana." Lois struggled to say.

"I know, I could tell. Lois, it's going to be okay. We will figure this out, but I think first you really need to talk to Lana." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, I know, but she's not ready to talk about it." Lois explained.

"Give her some time, she'll come around. I think that she's just as scared as you are."

Chloe looked at Clark who didn't seem all that interested in the movie. In fact, he didn't seem to be there with her at all. "Clark are you okay?" She said turning to get a better look at him.

"Can I tell you something? It's a secret, and I need you not to tell anyone else. But I really need to tell someone. I trust you more than anyone else in the world." The emotions that crossed Clark's face, were so confusing to watch that Chloe wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Of course, Clark, you can tell me anything. I would keep any secret for you." Chloe reassured him.

"My mom, when she was sixteen…she got pregnant. She never told anyone this, except maybe for her parents. But her mother's been gone for a long time, and her dad, doesn't talk to me or my dad. I guess she gave the baby up for adoption, a closed adoption. I don't think she thought he would ever find her." Clark began to explain.

"It was a boy?" Chloe asked completely floored by the information Clark was sharing with her.

"Yes, and when he grew up, he became wealthy and decided to look for his mother. Turns out he found her, and we met him at the fundraiser in Metropolis." Clark finished.

"Spencer Rylee." Chloe was practically whispering.

"He's my brother, Chloe." Clark was smiling now.

"Clark, that's amazing!" Chloe hugged Clark, she couldn't imagine having another Kent in her life.

"He is telling my mom, probably right now. I need to make sure I'm home when she gets here. I'm not sure how she is going to handle being reunited with her long lost son. I mean, I'm sure she'll be happy, but I think she'll worry about how I feel about her lying to me and dad." Clark added.

"How do you feel about it?" Chloe asked.

"I mean, I understand, she was so young. I'm sure she was really scared too. I'm not upset, I'm just glad I finally got to meet him." Clark said excitedly. They turned their attention back to the movie and Chloe started to doze off after a while. Clark leaned forward and kissed her head. She always looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. The movie ended and Clark woke Chloe up so they could go to bed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Time for bed." He said softly. They got up off the couch and walked up to bed hand in hand. Once in bed, Chloe curled up into Clark and breathed in his smell. He smelled like hay and something she couldn't quiet describe. But the smell was uniquely Clark and she loved it. Clark kissed her forehead, Chloe looked up at Clark with a mischievous smile.

"We're all alone." She pointed out as she sat up and straddled Clark. Clark grinned, grabbed her hips and sat up. Just the friction of her jeans rubbing against him had him hard. Chloe was kissing her way down his neck, stopping at his pulse point to nibble gently, causing Clark to moan. His hips bucked of their own accord as Chloe ground against him. He pushed her shirt up exposing her bra clad breasts, Chloe's hands tangled in his hair as he removed her bra. He kissed in between them first, then he started on one of her nipples. He kissed around it until it hardened then he sucked hard on it, bringing it to full attention. He gave her other breast the same attention before pulling her shirt over her head. Then he placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. Chloe was still moving against him, and he was dying to be inside of her. Chloe interrupted his work by pulling his shirt over his head, she tossed his shirt to the floor and pushed him back on the bed. Clark smiled seductively and Chloe started at the waist of his jeans, kissing her way up to his chest. She continued to grind against him as she kissed him deeply, her breasts brushing against his chest. Clark reached up to fondle them. Chloe moaned into their kiss and moved faster.

"Chloe, I want you so bad, please." Clark begged fighting to roll them over and take her. Chloe hesitated for a moment, before moving down his body, sitting so that she was straddling his legs. She leaned forward with a hand on either side of Clark.

"I wanna know how bad." Chloe said huskily. Clark felt his erection pulse at the sound of her voice.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else." He replied, gripping the sheets to keep control of himself. Chloe undid his pants and then stopped again, she could feel Clark writhing underneath her.

"Tell me what you want to do to me." Clark looked down his body at her, she was so hot, especially in this moment.

"I want to…" Should he say make love? The moment didn't really call for it. But the f-word wasn't really part of his vocabulary. He debated for a moment. "I want to enter you slowly, taking my time, feeling every inch of you tightening around me. I want to make you feel things you've never felt before, and be the reason you wake up the whole town of Smallville." Clark finally said. Chloe took the hem of his pants and slowly started to pull them down, Clark lifted his hips, making his erection stand out even more. When his jeans hit the floor, Chloe straddled him. "My boxers…" Clark pointed out.

"I'm getting there. Now I want you to kiss me like I'm the only girl you ever want to be with." Clark noticed that Chloe was getting at something. So he sat up despite Chloe's look of confusion. He place his hand on the back of her neck, and leaned down to kiss her. This time he kissed her softly, taking his time, not thinking about the sex that was to come. He didn't think about the fact that she was half naked, or what he wanted to do to her. He only thought about his love for her and how it felt to wake up in her arms, and to look into her eyes. Their tongues danced like never before, and the feeling of love in the room was so strong that it brought tears to Chloe's eyes. Clark could feel the hot wet tears hitting his cheeks.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan." He said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too." She said smiling through her tears of joy. In the midst of her joy, she remember that she was sitting on Clark half naked. She kissed him again a little more urgently this time, and Clark finally realized that that was what she was looking. She suddenly seemed as sexually frustrated as him. She pulled away from the kiss and gently pushed Clark back down on the bed again. She hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers and pulled them off. Clark sprung free and Chloe stop to stare and licked her lips. Clark giggled at the site of her staring him down. "What's so funny?" She asked looking up at him.

"You're looking at my dick like it's your favorite cup of coffee." Clark giggle again.

"Shut up." She said as she positioned herself above him. Clark suddenly looked nervous, he could his feel body giving up. Chloe realized what was happening and stopped in her tracks. "Clark?"

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm worried that I'll lose control and hurt you. I'm really sorry." Clark sat up and Chloe sat down on his lap. Chloe smiled and kissed him gently.

"Take your time, we will make this work, I know it. I'm going to go to the bathroom." Chloe climbed off of Clark and the bed. She put her shirt back on sans bra and left the room.

Earlier that night about the same time that Clark and Chloe went to bed, Lois and Lana found themselves in the Kent kitchen again. Lois was coming home to go to bed and Lana had returned to try to talk to Chloe again. "Why is it that when I really need to talk to Chloe, I always run into you?" Lana asked annoyed.

"Maybe because she's my cousin, and she's dating Clark who I happen to live with. I'm kind of unavoidable in this situation. Believe me, I'm not running into you on purpose." Lois said turning towards the fridge to look for a late night snack.

"I find that hard to believe, you weren't exactly disappointed about our situation." Lana sat down at the island, deciding that she needed to get this conversation over with. She was hoping that if she could talk it out with Lois, then the feelings that coursed through every time they saw each other would go away.

"I wasn't thrilled either. That night was like a freak accident that won't go away. And seeing you doesn't help it any." Lois argued.  
"See, this is why I don't ever get drunk. It can only lead to complex situations that no one wants to deal with." Lana added. Lois grabbed the ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the silverware drawer. Then she joined Lana at the island, opened her ice cream, and took a bite, slowly sucking the ice cream off of the spoon. Lana watched for a moment before blushing and looking away.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you feel it?" Lois pointed out, seeing Lana's reaction to her ice cream craving.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lana said still in complete denial. Lois got up off of her stool and walked around to where Lana was sitting. Lana just looked at her as Lois took a deep breath.

"I will show you then, if you feel anything at all, you have to stop denying it. Deal?" Lois said inching closer.

"Fine, Deal." Lana agreed. Lois lifted a shaky hand and carefully placed it on Lana's thigh. Lana was shooting daggers at her now. She moved forward until she was standing between Lana's legs. Lana was still annoyed but wasn't fighting it. Lois raised one hand to her cheek, feeling Lana's warm soft skin. Lois felt scared but knew she had to do this. She leaned in slowly and kissed Lana softly on the lips. Lana felt the blush appear in her cheeks and her body reacting in ways that she'd not felt in a long time. Before she realized what she was doing her hands had moved to Lois's back pulling her closer to her. Suddenly there was a fire raging inside them both and clothes were going everywhere. Next thing Lana knew, Lois had her on top of the island with no pants and Lois was topless. They kissed frantically, running their hands over each other's bodies unable to stop. Lois's hand reached the spot between Lana's thighs, and she stopped and looked Lana in the eyes. Lana wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that she was into Lois to herself, but she needed this. She pulled Lois down and kissed her hard, Just as Lois inserted two fingers. Lana gasped into their kiss, oblivious to the fact that someone was on the stairs.

Chloe had decided to come downstairs for a drink of milk and was shocked by what was happening in the kitchen. Lois and Lana were going at it on the island, and by the sounds they were making they were fully enjoying it. Chloe groaned, "At least someone's getting some tonight." She said to herself and turned around to go back upstairs.

Spencer had talked to Martha the night before, she was in shock, but wanted to spend more time with him. But she had requested that if he was going to be in her life, that he needed to spend a lot of time getting to know his little brother. Wanting nothing more than to be with his mother and brother, he was all too happy to oblige. He'd taken a week off from work to hang out on the farm with Clark. He pulled into the driveway around seven and let himself in, figuring that Clark would be up any minute to go to work on the farm.

Clark and Chloe had awoken just a few minutes before, face to face, they smiled at each other. Chloe moved closer and kissed Clark, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush up against him. She could feel how aroused he was through her underwear. She pushed herself back a little and ran her hands over his exposed chest. She loved waking up this way. She wondered idly if maybe tonight she'd be able to get him to through with making love to her. "Let's go make breakfast." Clark suggested, Chloe nodded and they headed downstairs. When they reached the bottom, they found Spencer sitting at the table. He looked at them and grinned.

"This house is a pretty busy place at night isn't?" Clark gave Spencer a confused look until he realized that Lois and Lana were also in the kitchen, wearing only Lois's oversized sleep shirts.

"Apparently so." Clark said finishing his decent down the stairs. There was a huge grin on his face as it occurred to him what had happened last night. The girls on the other hand were trying their best to cover up and blushing a deep shade of red.

"Clark, who's that?" Lois's asked bluntly.

"This…is my brother, Spencer." Clark introduced him proudly.

"Your…brother?" Lana was surprised.

"I'm adopted so it's not biological. But my mom is his mom, different dad's though." Clark explained.

"I thought Martha couldn't have kids." Lois said confused.

"Well she couldn't by the time she was ready, she had Spencer when she was sixteen." Clark felt like they should all put some clothes on before they continued this conversation. "Look, I know you guys have a million questions, I have some of my own." Clark commented looking at Lois and Lana, who tried again to pull their shirts down further. "But we all need to get dressed, cause this situation is weirding me out a little." Clark added.

By the time Clark and Chloe were dressed, Lana and Lois were long gone. Chloe headed out to the barn loft while Clark and Spencer played basket ball. Clark repeatedly let Spencer make baskets while he pretended to try and stop him. "Basketball isn't your forte is it?" Spencer asked stopping his assault.

"Not really." Clark replied as Spencer tossed him the ball. He took a couple steps back and took a shot with the intention of missing but actually ended up making a basket. Spencer laughed and picked up the ball.

"I think you have some untapped potential, little brother." Spencer tossed it back to back to Clark. Clark aimed and shot again, making another basket. "Are you sure that you aren't good at basketball? Because right now you're showing me otherwise." Spencer eyed Clark for a moment.

"Okay so I'm not bad at it, but I never really got into it. Football was really more my thing." Clark fessed up. They played ball for a little longer before heading inside for some lunch. Clark made ham sandwiches and opened a bag of chips, they went through three sandwiches each and an entire bag of chips. When they were both satisfied Spencer decided to go visit Martha who was helping out at the Talon.

"I'll see you later little brother, give me a call later and we'll make dinner plans." Spencer said hugging Clark and walking out the front door. Clark smiled and shut the door behind him. He knew Chloe was waiting in the barn for him, so he sped out to see her. She jumped as he whooshed into the barn.

"I'll never get used to that." She commented and turned around to kiss him. He smirked into their kiss. He had been thinking of ways to have to sex with Chloe without hurting her but hadn't thought of any yet. What Clark didn't know was that when he was aroused it lessened his abilities greatly, except for the heat vision. He was so sexually frustrated though that he wasn't sure he could hold off any longer. He had Chloe backed against a wall now, kissing her fiercely. He pressed himself against her and Chloe whimpered, Clark stopped suddenly and backed off.

"Did I hurt you?" Clark asked concerned.

"No, of course not, I'm just dying to have you inside of me. Clark I'm going nuts." She replied running her hands over his chest. It was in that moment that Clark finally gave in, he couldn't stand it any longer. He was kissing her even harder this time and stopped only to remove her shirt. Chloe was practically climbing up him. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, laying her down and then laying on top of her. Her hands were at his zipper, and then she was shoving his pants down his legs as he kissed her neck and chest. Clark could tell that Chloe was in a hurry and so was he. He hiked up the skirt she'd decided to wear for the day and hooked his fingers in the hem of her underwear. Chloe was writhing underneath him begging for his attention. He had her panties off faster than she could blink. He reached down and pushed his boxers down as far as he could get them, Chloe helped using her feet and managed to get them all the way off.

Clark stopped for a moment, "If I start to hurt you in any way please say something to stop me."

"I promise Clark, I won't let anything go wrong." Chloe reassured him, sliding her hands down his sides inside his shirt. When she reached his hips, she slowly guided him in. Her body set fire as he entered her, Clark seemed really focused on something. "Clark look at me." She whispered and he refocused on her and she could see the want in his eyes.

Clark pushed further and further until he was completely sheathed in her. He gasped for breath for a moment, and fought the fire burning behind his eyes. Then he began to feel the ecstasy coursing through him. Chloe was looking him directly in the eyes watching his expression change. He began moving in and out of her slowly and carefully. She was hot and tight and wet, and he'd never felt anything so amazing. Her muscles were tensing and relaxing around him as he picked up speed. Chloe's back was arching up off the couch and her hands were clinging to his shirt, Clark loved every second of it. He was smirking as Chloe wrapped her legs around him, pulling him into her forcefully. "Uhh, Chloe…I'm…" He could feel his orgasm coming and tried to fight it.

"It's okay Clark, I'm there with you." Chloe said breathlessly. Clark felt her muscles tense around him, she suddenly seemed so tight that he could hardly move inside her. That was it for him. He rammed into her one last time as he came inside her. Chloe's back was completely off the couch and she was clawing at him. He watched in amusement as she came back down. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she tried to catch her breath. After her heart beat started to regulate, she opened her eyes and looked at Clark who was holding himself above her. She smiled at him, he smiled back and then moved to get up. Chloe watched lazily as Clark got dressed and then returned to the couch. Chloe stood up, pulled her skirt down and then went to find her clothes. When they were both fully clothed they returned to the house, where they found Martha waiting in the kitchen for them.

"I was wondering when I was going to run into you too." She said smiling brightly. Chloe and Clark blushed violently, when they realized that she had been on the property during their moment in the barn. "What have you been up to?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, Not much, just spending time together in the barn." Clark covered.

"Has Spencer been by to talk to you?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah he has and mom, I understand why you did what you did. But why didn't you tell me and dad?" Clark asked.

"Your father knew, but we decided that given the situation it would best to not tell you about it. But since he found his way back into my life, I guess none of it really matters. Just be careful Clark, I know he's your brother, but neither of us know him very well." Martha warned.

"I know mom, I'm being really careful. I even held back playing basketball with him the other day. But I want it to be my choice to tell him when I'm ready."

"I don't know if you should tell him at all." Clark found it hard to believe that Martha was so untrusting of her own biological son.

"I won't do it unless I know I can trust him mom. Don't worry, but if I decide to tell him, I want to be my choice. I know he's your son, but that makes him my brother. And honestly it would be great to have someone to talk to." Clark grinned and then as if on cue, Spencer appeared in the doorway.

"What's with the family meeting in the kitchen?" He asked before entering.

"We were just discussing the idea of making Clark's room into a room for you and him." Martha covered.

"I don't think Chloe and Clark would appreciate me cutting in on their personal time." Spencer backed out, not sure he was ready for that yet. Not to mention that he had an apartment in Metropolis.

"You have a good point, it's taking some getting used to seeing those two together. They were best friends for such a long time that it's hard to see them being more than that." Martha responded.

"Hey we are in the kitchen with you guys." Clark pointed out.

"I've go to go get my stuff together, I have to get back to Metropolis tomorrow." Chloe said having forgotten all about her job for the past four days.

"No, I don't want you to go yet." Clark whined turning to look at her and then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"You can come visit anytime during the week and I'll be back on the weekends." Chloe reassured him.

"Why don't you just get a place up there and stay in Metropolis so you guys can be closer to each other." Spencer suggested.

"Clark is convinced that someone has to run this farm, he wants it to stay in the family." Martha explained.

"I can help run the farm, I can afford to hire workers and Clark can just check in on the weekends. That way he can go about living his life, but you don't have to give up the farm. Plus I'm not sure how Clark can run this place all by himself anyway." Spencer's eyes lit up at the idea of helping his long lost family out.

"Even if you did all that Spencer, I still can't afford to live in Metropolis. The farm barely pays the bills here." Clark explained.

"I can help with that, are you a decent writer?" Spencer asked, this had Chloe's attention.

"I wrote for the Torch a couple of times in high school." Clark replied not sure that he was all that great at it.

"Write something for me before you go to bed tonight and if it's good, you'll have a job waiting for you at the Daily Planet." Spencer explained.

"What about the apartment, it'll take me forever to save up the money for a deposit and first months rent. I'd have to drive back and forth to Metropolis every day and that's a long drive to make twice a day." Clark knew he didn't really have to drive it, but he didn't want Spencer suspicious of what he really was.

"I can get you started somewhere." Spencer offered.

"I can't let you do that, that's asking way too much. Maybe I could get a job here first, that way I could save up the money." Clark suggested.

"You could do that, but that would be four or five months of work. And you might not be able to put it away, especially if you're here worrying about the farm's finances. Please Clark, as your big brother, let me do this for you. You could use a step up in life right now. You've had so much to worry about for someone so young. Live your life a little, get out there and do something." Spencer tried hard to convince Clark.

"I still feel like you'd be doing too much." Clark wasn't used to taking expensive gifts from people.

"You could live with me then. I have a huge place, it's the penthouse. It's got five rooms and there's an area of the house with a kitchenette and a small living space. It's even got it's own bathroom and master bedroom. You could stay with me until you save up the money for your own place." Spencer tried again. Martha was smiling in a way that Clark hadn't seen since his father was alive.

"Mom?" Clark said turning towards her. They were all sitting around a table now, except for Martha who was trying to get dinner started.

"Clark, I think it's a great idea. You deserve to focus on yourself for a little while. I'm sure Spencer could get someone out here who could do a great job of running the farm. I've really wanted this for you for a long time." Martha said encouraging him.

"Okay…let's see how good I am at reporting. If I can hold a job at the Daily Planet then I will move to Metropolis." Clark finally agreed.

"Great, I can't wait to see what it's like to live with my little brother!" Spencer said excitedly.

"Dinner is almost ready. Why don't all of you go wash up and we'll have a family dinner." Martha smiled that rare smile again, and Clark realized life hadn't been this good in a long time.

"Let's start brainstorming ideas for that paper." Chloe said excitedly as they walked up the stairs to wash their hands.

"Hey Chloe, you can't help Clark that's cheating." Spencer pointed out.

"What? Darn, I had so many ideas too." Chloe pouted.

Early the next morning, Clark entered the house after doing a good portion of his chores. Spencer was asleep on the couch, and using his super hearing he could hear Chloe softly breathing as she slept upstairs in his bed. He smiled and decided that he wanted to make breakfast for everyone. He chose pancakes, cause who doesn't like pancakes?

He gabbed all the ingredients and a mixing bowl and spoon. He was on his tenth pancake when Chloe entered the kitchen wearing one of Clark's shirts. "Good morning beautiful." Clark said cheerily kissing Chloe in the midst of his pancake flipping.. Chloe smiled and looked at the pancakes.

"I'm starving." Clark grabbed one of the plates sitting on the counter and handed it to Chloe. He took the spatula and put two pancakes on her plate.

"The syrup is on the table, go to it." Clark said pointing over at the table. Chloe went to sit down and Clark dished out Spencer's pancakes as well as his mom's. He had his article sitting on the counter next to him. He'd decided to write about his mother giving up her son for adoption at the age of sixteen, and then being reunited with him so many years later. He had a good feeling about the article, he didn't want it put in the paper, but he knew it was good.

"Breakfast, I haven't had someone make me breakfast in years." Spencer commented as he walked in, he took his plate of pancakes and joined Chloe at the table. "You must have been hungry." He commented. Chloe's pancakes were almost gone already.

"I've been up a little longer than you." Chloe replied. Martha came down the stairs and she and Clark joined everyone at the table.

"So, how's your article coming, did you finish it?" Spencer asked. Clark had brought it to the table with him and handed it to Spencer.

"It's all done." Clark replied. Martha was busily eating her pancakes as Spencer read over the article. Chloe looked at Clark and smiled nervously. Spencer put the paper down and seemed to be in deep thought for a moment.

"That's really good work Clark. I think you've found your calling. I can't run it in the paper, you understand that?" Spencer questioned.

"I know, and I wouldn't want you to." Clark answered before taking a bite of his food.

"I think that you've got yourself a job. You better go start packing your bags." Spencer smiled his charming smile.

"Clark leave your article in the kitchen, I'd love to read it." Martha added.

"Sure mom. I'm going to go start packing." Clark said excitedly. Chloe and Clark were off and up the stairs in a heartbeat.

"So you're really going back to Metropolis with me?" Chloe was beaming.

"I guess so. I'm actually really excited to do something besides farm." Clark had his one and only suitcase and was filling it with his basic outfits and the necessities.

"You're going to have to go shopping. The farm boy look won't cut it at the Planet." Chloe pointed out. "Plus, you look great in a suit." She said seductively. Clark turned towards her, grinning, and placed his hands on her hips. He felt insatiable when it came to Chloe, he was already hard for her but knew now wasn't the time. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pressed her body into his making him want her more.

"We don't have time right now, I want to as soon as we are done packing. I'm going to go up with you today and get settled. Spence said he could have guys out on the farm by tomorrow." Clark was giving her the look that said it would definitely happen later. Chloe was hoping in his new room at Spence's place, he had to have nice beds in that place.

It was almost midnight when Clark and Chloe finally made it into the car with what Clark needed for the night. It was going to be a long drive so they stopped for coffee on their way out of town. Chloe downed hers before they were ten minutes out of town. "Were you thirsty or what?" Clark joked sipping his coffee slowly.

"Coffee is my life line. I have to be at work in six hours I'm going to need a truck load of coffee to survive." Chloe reminded Clark.

"I'm sorry I kept you up so late. I'll try to make it up to you. Maybe we can have dinner tonight, an early one so you can get some sleep." Clark offered.

"That sounds great." Chloe smiled and Clark turned his attention back to the road. Thirty minutes passed in silence before Chloe was fast asleep. Clark felt nervousness overcome him and he took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he could keep up with the fast pace of working for a newspaper and still do everything he did. And living with his brother would be difficult, what if he saw something before Clark was ready to tell him his secret? He decided that he'd have to be extra careful until he was ready to talk to Spencer about his biological family. Clark sang softly to himself as he made the rest of the drive to Metropolis. When he reached the apartment complex that Spencer lived in, he entered the security code that his brother had given him and pulled into the parking garage. He park the car where Spence had told him to and then shut the truck off. He looked over at Chloe who was still sound asleep.

"Chloe, we're here." He said softly as he rubbed her arm.

"Already? I feel like I just fell asleep." Chloe commented opening her eyes and stretching.

"Sleeping will do that to you when you travel. Here's the key, I'm going to grab our bags and I'll meet you up there." Clark said handing her the key to the apartment. Chloe kissed him and got out of the car, sleepily heading for the elevator. Once the doors closed, Clark got out of the truck and reached into the backseat, grabbing their overnight bags. He closed the doors and locked them and then walked to the elevator. He hated doing things like this at normal speed, but there was a good chance that there were surveillance cameras in the garage. Once he reached Spence's floor he walked up to the only door on that floor and knocked. Chloe opened it for him and led him to the part of the apartment Clark was staying in.

"It took me a minute to find it, but this is your part of the apartment." Chloe explained. She said as they walked through the living area and into the bedroom. The room was huge with a king sized bed. It had furniture made of dark wood, the bed, nightstands, the dresser, and a very large desk. There was also a sixty inch flat screen tv on the wall opposite the bed.

"That's a huge tv, why on earth would someone need a tv that big in a room that clearly isn't being used for anything?" Clark wondered out loud.

"Maybe, he was expecting his baby brother to move in long before we knew who he was." Chloe suggested. Clark set the bags down on top of the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts for Chloe to wear to bed and tossed it to her. She immediately began removing her shirt, Clark turned the other way. "Seriously Clark, you've seen me naked." Chloe pointed out as she removed her bra.

"Unless you have the energy for some intense sex right now, I'd let me turn away. I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off of you when you're dressed." Clark pointed out as he pulled out his own pajamas.

"Okay." Chloe giggled as she pulled his shirt on, leaving the rest of her body completely naked. They climbed into the huge fluffy bed and were soon fast asleep.

Clark woke the next morning to Chloe's alarm on her phone going off. He sleepily opened his eyes and rolled over and looked at her. She seemed wide awake already and was smiling at him. "I have to get ready for work, but I'd rather lie here in bed with you." She whispered. Clark grinned and sat up in bed.

"If I get up maybe it will help you to get up." Clark said climbing out of bed. "I'll go make some coffee." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Chloe watched him leave and then rolled out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She heard Clark re-enter the bedroom as she stepped into the hot water. Clark was going in with her to get a tour, but he didn't start work for another two days so he could get moved. Clark went through the clothes in his backpack and agreed with Chloe that his style was going to have to change. Out of defeat, he pulled out his usual blue shirt, but decided to leave out the jacket. He was fully dressed and drinking coffee before Chloe was out of the shower, she joined him at the table. Clark watched with adoring eyes as she went about her morning routine, drinking coffee, checking the headlines, and surfing the web on her laptop.

After Chloe had given Clark the tour, even though he'd been in there a million times before, he turned his attention to unpacking. He zipped around the room, putting his clothes away. Then walked to the elevator, walked to the truck to get more of his stuff and went back up to the apartment. Then he zipped around the room again to put away more of his stuff. Spencer walked in as Clark was setting pictures of him and his parents on top of the dresser. "Wow, weren't you at the Daily Planet like thirty minutes ago?" Spencer asked looking around Clark's room.

"I'm a fast worker." Clark lied smiling. Spencer smiled back and decided not to press it. "So, I'm not sure what to do with myself, I'm used to having chores to do." Clark said sitting down on the bed.

"Well there are about a thousand things to do in Metropolis. Why don't you get out and explore a little." Spencer suggested.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea." Clark smiled, he could probably take down a few muggers to occupy his time. "I'll do that. Thanks." Clark got up and grabbed his jacket.

One week later

Chloe walked into Clark and Spencer's apartment. The lights were off in Clark's area. She flipped them on and walked into the kitchen. There were leftover hamburgers in the fridge, she wrinkled her nose at them and shook her head. Instead she reached for an apple and some yogurt. Clark walked in from the bedroom and sat down at the table with her. "Having a late night snack?" He smiled at her as she sliced off a piece of apple and dipped it in yogurt.

"Yep, I had to work late and I was starving when I got home." She replied.

"You know, there are left over hamburgers in the fridge. I could warm one up for you." Clark offered.

" I think I might be in the mood for Chinese." Chloe commented.

"Okay, I'll order us some." Clark got up to go grab his phone.

"You don't have to do that, I know you're trying to save up for your own place." _Chinese does sound really good, though. _Chloe thought after her statement.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Do you want the usual?" Clark asked. He'd noticed that they'd been eating a lot of Chinese food lately, it was a good thing he liked it so much. He wondered if all broke people ate this much Chinese.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Chloe answered, finishing off her apple and yogurt.

"I'll be right back." Clark went into his room and picked up his phone to order.

After the food arrived, Chloe and Clark settled down in front of the tv to watch a movie and eat. Chloe had picked Sleepless in Seattle, one of her favorite movies, which Clark found hilarious, it brought her to tears every time. Once they were done eating, Chloe snuggled up to Clark, running her hand up and down his thigh. She was so sucked into the movie that it took her a while to realize that she was making Clark squirm. She giggle and looked up at him, "I'm starting something, aren't I?" She questioned.

"Do you want to start something? Cause I'm ready for it if you do." Clark said excitedly. Chloe happened to glance down and realized that Clark had a hard on already. She sat up and moved to straddle him.

"You know, we haven't had sex on this couch yet." Chloe pointed out playfully nipping at his neck. Clark's hands gripped her ass, as he moved his hips up to meet hers. His hands moved up under her shirt as she ground herself against him. All Clark could think about was getting their jeans out of the way, he wanted to be in her more than he could express. He turned on the couch and laid her down on it. He held himself up with one arm, while he worked on removing her pants. He pulled her panties and pants off in one movement and then started on his own pants. "You're not in a hurry are you Clark?" Chloe teased lying half naked on the couch.

"It takes everything in me not to take you in the middle of the copy room floor at the Planet every day." Clark replied relaying his urgency. Before Chloe could blink, Clark's pants and boxers were on the floor.

"You used your powers…" That was all she got out before he was slowly sliding into her. She groaned in pleasure, her hands grasping at his shirt. He started to move faster, when Chloe brought her hips up to meet him.

"Take it easy Chloe, if you get me too worked up, I could lose control and hurt you." Clark said as warning in a breathy voice. At this point and time, Spencer had returned home. He overheard their conversation, shot a confused look in the direction of Clark's door and wandered off to another part of his home.

"Clark, I think if that were going to happen it would have happened by now." Chloe pointed out. Clark had a moment of insanity that led him to test it out. She was still meeting him thrust for thrust. He sped up and pushed into her harder, causing the couch to shake. Chloe could feel her orgasm building deep in her stomach, she grabbed Clark's hair and pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. Her muscled tightened around him and Clark moved even harder bringing them both over the edge. Clark made sure to hold himself up to keep from putting too much weight on Chloe. They were both panting, trying hard to catch their breath.

Chloe smirked at Clark, "Shut…up…Chloe…You've made your point." Clark sat up and just stared at her naked body. "I just realized something." Clark said calmly.

"What's that?" Chloe was on the verge of sleep.

"I didn't hold back at all…it's like my powers were turned off." Clark explained puzzled.

"Quick, break something or run somewhere." Chloe almost looked panicked. Clark sped to the kitchen and then back to the living room, stopping next to the couch. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to reappear there. So, your powers turn off during sex, or what?" Chloe questioned.

"I guess so. It would have made my life a lot easier to know that a long time ago." Clark picked up his clothes and walked into the bedroom. Chloe grabbed her clothes and followed. She kept a drawer of clothes at Clark's in case she decided to spend the night.

"I'm glad I got to be the one you found that out with, it means I got to have way more fun with you." Chloe said happily putting on her pajamas. "You don't mind if I spend the night do you?" Chloe asked nonchalantly.

"Not at all, I prefer it actually." Clark responded pulling on some sweat pants. Chloe walked into the bathroom to shower for the night. Clark was looking through some of the books on his shelf when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Clark called through the door.

"Hey little brother, just out of curiosity, why is your couch pushed up against the wall? You can't really watch tv comfortably that way." Spencer was smirking so it was obvious that he knew what Clark and Chloe had been up to.

"I'd rather not share that with you." Clark replied blushing violently.

"I figured as much, I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I just wanted to let you know, I leave in the morning." Spencer explained the reason for his visit.

"Okay, we'll take good care of the place for you." Clark wanted nothing more than to impress his big brother.

"I know you will, I couldn't ask for a more amazing little brother." Spencer said as if he could get inside Clark's head.

"I'm really glad you feel that way. Hey, Spencer, if I told you something amazing, do you think you could keep it a secret?"

"Of course, anything for you Clark." Spencer decided to sit down, he could tell this was going to be a serious conversation.

"This is like, huge. I mean if the government found out, they would lock me up in a research facility." Clark tried get across how important it was that he told no one.

"Did you do something illegal or what?" Spencer asked in all seriousness.

"Sort of, I entered earths atmosphere with out permission and no one knows I'm here except for Chloe, Lana, and Lois." Spencer half expected Clark to bust up laughing any second. When he didn't Spencer's heart jumped up into his throat.

"Are you serious?…You're a…does Martha know?" Spencer didn't know how Martha could know something like that and keep it secret.

"I'm from the planet Krypton. My real name is Kal-El, my father's name was Jor-El, and my mother's name was Lara. I came here when my planet was destroyed. Martha and Jonathon found me in a field when I was three. They hid my spaceship in their storm cellar until I blew it up in high school. I look just like a human and I eat and sleep and stuff like that. But there are some things that make me very different." Clark stopped to give Spencer time to digest all the information.

"An alien? And you're sure? I mean how do you know?" Spencer was in shock, he never once doubted that earth was the only planet with living beings on it.

"I've seen my ship and I have special abilities." Clark said confirming that it was true, Chloe walked out of the bathroom at this point in one of Clark's shirts and some of her own pajama pants.

"Are you telling him?" Chloe asked Clark excitedly.

"He's my brother and always will be, he needs to know." Clark told her.

"You have special abilities?" Spencer asked cutting into the conversation.

"I can run faster than you can see, I'm bullet proof, I can see through anything except for lead, I'm really strong, and I can set fire to things with my eyes." Clark listed them off, he left out his weakness for now just in case. Chloe noticed but didn't say anything.

"Wow, I have a lot to think about on my trip. But, you are still my brother and I want us to be close. I don't care what planet you're from." Spencer stood up and hugged Clark who had been standing in front of him. Clark hugged him back, thankful to have such a wonderful brother.

"Be safe Spence." Clark said, Spencer smiled and left the room.

"Hey, let's get some sleep, I'm exhausted." Chloe said taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Clark pulled the covers up over them and pulled Chloe back to him, holding her close.

The next few days went by relatively uneventful, Clark spent a lot of time chasing down muggers and robbers. Chloe was focused on work as usual and no one had heard much from Lana, Lois buried herself in her work for reasons unknown. Clark sat down at his desk at the Dailey Planet, Lois looked up as he did so and immediately turned her attention back to work. "Lois, you're going to have to come up for air soon." Clark smirked at her and opened the browser on his computer.

"I'm not in the mood, Smallville." Lois said, not even cracking a smile as she typed away.

"Lois, come on, what's up with you? You haven't been yourself lately." Clark pointed out.

"It's nothing. I mean, Lana hasn't called me since that night in your kitchen. But it's really not that big of a deal." Lois rambled.

"I've been where you are. Being into Lana when she's not interested is a world of hurt. You can talk to me." Clark offered.

"Maybe later, I'm not really in the mood right now."

"If you change your mind just call me, you know my number." Clark offered again and then got back to work. Chloe was out sick that day, she'd come down with a stomach bug, that kept her from keeping down food. Clark was trying to get his work done as quickly as possible so he could go home and take care of her. It was about four hours later that he finished what he was working on and grabbed his suit jacket.

"Are you leaving already?" Lois asked suddenly looking up from her work.

"Chloe doesn't feel good. I wanna go make sure she's okay." Clark replied.

"Okay, call me if you guys need anything." Lois offered.

"I will, I'll see you tomorrow." Clark left the office and sped home on foot. Chloe was in the kitchen eating cookies with milk. "I take it you're feeling better?" Clark smirked, Chloe hadn't eaten at all the day before, other than some saltine crackers.

"Much better and I'm starving." Chloe replied.

"So, you decided to have cookies?" Clark sat down at the table with her and took a cookie for himself.

"They sounded good. I think I want chicken for dinner too." Chloe added.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'm going to go shower. I'll be back in a minute." Clark smiled as he walked out of the room.

Chloe finished off her cookies and cleaned up her dishes. It felt so good to eat, she hadn't been sick in months. She wandered into the bedroom and laid down with a book that she was reading. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep. Clark walked out of the shower in a towel and found Chloe asleep on the bed. "I guess I'll go grocery shopping alone." He said to himself and then proceeded to get dressed.

Clark bought chicken, whine, and some seasoning for dinner that night. He also picked up candles and a lighter. He wanted to have a special dinner with Chloe, he hadn't been this happy in a long time and things were calm right now. He hadn't had issues with BRAINIAC or any other weird things that had happened in Smallville. He was waiting for it all to blow up in his face, but he wanted to enjoy living a normal life while it lasted. He stopped to run one last errand on his way home. He loved his life the way it was and he loved Chloe more than he could express. He didn't want any of that to change anytime soon. He smiled and rushed back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 How much do you love me?

Clark walked back into the apartment to find that Chloe was taking a shower, it was perfect. He unpacked his bags and started on dinner first. Once dinner was in the oven he set the table and put out the candles. He glanced at the clock, he had finished in about two minutes. He hurried into the bedroom to change. He wore a blue button up shirt and black jeans, but no tie or jacket. He picked up the bag from his last errand and set it under his chair in the kitchen. The food still had about twenty minutes to cook which meant he'd have to find a way to keep Chloe out of the kitchen. He thought about the idea of stripping her down and having some fun but decided to have a little pre-dinner jog. Chloe came out of the shower to find Clark standing quietly in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets. "Clark? You're weirding me out." She commented heading towards the closet in her towel.

"I thought we could get dressed up and I'll take you somewhere special." Clark smiled shyly.

"Like to dinner?" Chloe asked switching her search from pajamas to a nice dress.

"Not exactly, how about a walk by Niagara falls? Or we could walk the strip in Vegas. It's your choice really." Clark said offering a few ideas.

"I really miss Smallville, what if we watch the sunset from the loft?" Chloe suggested.

"I like it, get dressed I'll be waiting in the kitchen." The sun would be setting in about five minutes. Clark sat at the kitchen table, it was long before he heard Chloe say she was ready. He went to the room and scooped her up, "Are you ready?" He asked, Chloe nodded and they were off. Clark moved the couch closer to the window and they sat down and cuddled.

"Wow, we picked a good night, the sunset is beautiful tonight." Chloe said in amazement. The sky was painted in shades of orange, pink, and purple.

"Yeah, really beautiful." Clark commented, Chloe looked over to realize he wasn't even looking at the sunset.

"There's something in your eyes, that I can't put my finger on." Chloe said looking into his eyes and smiling the smile that stole Clark's heart. "What are you thinking right now?" Chloe asked curiously.

"That I'm the luckiest guy on earth, but I'm not even from earth. Do you know how beautiful you are Chloe?" That look in Clark's eyes made Chloe want to run and hold on tight at the same time.

"I love you, Clark Kent." Was Chloe's response.

"I love you too." Clark pulled Chloe closer and kissed the top of her head. A few more minutes went by and the sun was down. Their dinner was almost ready, so Clark took them home and made Chloe wait outside the door to his apartment as he lit the candles, dimmed the lights, and turned on some soft music. Then he went and opened the door for Chloe, he watched as her eyes lit up. He loved when she had that look in her eyes.

"Clark…you did all this for me." She said in shock. Clark took a moment to fully appreciate the woman standing in front of him. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with one strap, it accentuated her curves perfectly. He hair was pulled back out of her face showing off her beautiful green eyes.

"All for you, beautiful." He finally responded, taking her hand and leading her to the tabled. He pulled out her chair for her and then went to sit across from her. They toasted their relationship and started eating. Clark had made chicken, asparagus, and salad. He was a pretty decent cook for having grown up with someone always making his food for him. Chloe took a bite of her chicken and her eyes closed.

"This is delicious, Clark." She complimented him.

"Thank you. I guess I did learn a thing or two growing up on the farm." Clark joked. He suddenly remembered the present that was sitting under his chair. He decided to wait till she was done eating to give it to her. It was really quiet as they ate, neither of them sure what to say to the other. It was technically their first real date. They finished eating and Chloe was about to get up to start clearing the table, when Clark grabbed her hand. The part that really caught her attention was what was in his hand. Her face turned stark white, and she sat back down. She looked Clark in the eyes and could see the nervousness in his eyes. He moved his hand away and Chloe looked down at the little black velvet box.

"Clark." Was all she could say, he'd rendered her practically speechless.

"Chloe, I've really thought this over. You are the center of my universe, you always have been, even if you couldn't see it. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Chloe Sullivan," Clark took the box and opened it to reveal a 4 karat diamond ring with a gold band, "Will you marry me?" Chloe's heart skipped a beat and she could feel herself shaking. She hadn't realized she was crying until a tear hit the back of her hand.

"Yes." She said quietly with a smile so radiant it made Clark feel like his heart was going to burst. They both stood at the same time and embraced each other as they kissed passionately. It was then that Chloe realized Clark was shaking.

"Clark, you're shaking." Chloe commented.

"I was so nervous, I thought I was going to faint." Clark explained.

"When did you decide to do this?" Chloe curiosity peaked.

"When I was telling you in the car that I had no intention of leaving you. It just felt so right, like it was fate and that if I didn't I'd be miserable for the rest of my life." Clark explained.

"Oh my gosh, I don't think I've ever been this happy. I just wanna run through the rain or something. I need to tell Lois!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly.

"I'm going to clean up dinner, why don't you go see her." Clark suggested.

"I don't wanna leave you." Chloe said her face falling a little.

"We have the rest of our lives together, go see your cousin. I'll be here waiting when you get back." Clark reassured her.

"Okay, I love you!" She hugged Clark again as tight as she could, then rushed into the bedroom to change clothes. Clark laughed as he blew out the candles, turned the lights up, and started to clear the table.

Lois was sitting on her couch zoning out, she had a movie on but wasn't really interested in it. It felt like lately no one had time to talk to her, Chloe hadn't even so much as texted her all day. Lana had disappeared back to Smallville, and Clark was off with Chloe doing whatever it was that they did. She was debating just going to bed when there was a knock on the door. "Finally." She said getting up and going to answer the door.

"Hey cuz!" Chloe said excitedly brushing past Lois. Lois spun around and shut the door behind them.

"What are you so excited about?" Lois asked curiously.

"I have some really exciting news!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Did you and farm boy decide to shack up?" Lois asked sarcastically knowing that they already practically lived together.

"Nope, Clark…proposed!" Chloe practically screamed.

"What?!" Lois was in shock, they moved to the couch and sat down. "He what?" Lois couldn't begin to form a sentence.

"He proposed, like an hour ago." Chloe said flashing her ring. Lois grabbed her hand to look at the ring.

"That's a serious rock, Chloe. It had to cost a fortune, he must really care about you. I've never seen Clark show serious interest in a girl." Lois said still looking the ring over.

"I'm shocked still, I never saw it coming. But there's another reason I wanted to talk to you." Chloe was suddenly serious.

"Is something wrong?"

Chloe returned to the apartment to find the kitchen clean, she assumed Clark was in the bedroom so she walked in quietly. She discovered that he was in fact gone. She went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she came back out, Clark was in the room getting ready for bed. "Sorry, I had to go stop a robbery. I didn't think you'd get back before me." Chloe smiled, she hadn't thought about that. Clark had been running around town in his free time playing vigilante. She would have to get used to the disappearing at odd times.

"Something changed, are you okay?" Clark said noticing the look on Chloe's face.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just really tired, it's been an eventful day." Chloe said walking up to Clark, grabbing his waist, and pulling him flush up against him.

"Then we should get some rest." Clark said ignoring his arousal.

"You're body is saying otherwise." Chloe pointed out.

"I'll live, let's get some rest." He was tired too. It wasn't long before they were both passed out.

Lois woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock, it was only seven. "Who visits people at seven in the morning?" She wondered grumpily.

She threw off her covers and got out of bed. She stumbled towards the door and yanked it open, "What do you-" Lois stopped, it was Lana.

"Hi to you too Lois." Lana said smiling in amusement.

"Lana? What's up?" Lois's demeanor changed to defensive, she wasn't sure how Lana was going to handle their situation.

"Can I come in for a minute? We need to talk." Lana seemed to be in a good mood, so Lois let her in. They went to the couch and sat down. Lois suddenly felt really under dressed, she was wearing an oversized sleep shirt and her underwear. She crossed her legs and pulled her shirt down as far as it would go.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lois asked trying not to make a big deal out of what happened between them this time.

"I know that I haven't exactly handled this situation very well. I have never had feelings for a woman before and I'm kind of freaking out." Lana explained.

"I know how you feel, I've never been in this situation before either. What if we start over, let's hang out just as friends and see if we can't work this out." Lois suggested.

"Okay, well I'm free right now, do you want to go get coffee or something?" Lana asked.

"Sure, coffee would be great, I'm not exactly a morning person." And with that they took off to go get coffee.

Clark was awoken by the smell of eggs and bacon. He smiled and rolled out of bed. When he walked into the kitchen, Chloe was cooking away. "Making some breakfast? It smells good." Clark commented walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as she relaxed into his arms. The eggs finished cooking and she moved out of his arms. She added the eggs to the two plates with bacon sitting on the counter next to the stove. They each took a plate and sat down at the table where a glass of orange juice was waiting. "Clark, I think I'm going to make a doctors appointment." Chloe said out of the blue.

"Why? What's wrong?" Clark asked worried.

"I'm starting to feel sick again, and I'm worried that it's something serious like appendicitis." Chloe explained.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Clark asked before taking a bite of Chloe's delicious bacon.

"No, I'll call you if something's up though." If it was what she thought it was, she'd rather be alone for the appointment.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind at all." Clark asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied. They finished their breakfast and Clark went to go shower. Chloe walked into Spencer's apartment, she was hoping Clark wouldn't listen in to her phone conversation. She dialed her doctors number and started pacing.

"Hello, this is Dr. McKenzie's Office. How may I help you?" A woman on the other end of the line asked.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan, I'm a patient of Dr. McKenzie. I need to schedule an appointment for a pregnancy test." Chloe said nervously, she was shaking now. Why did the idea of being pregnant scare her so bad.

"Okay, let me see if we have any openings…we have an opening tomorrow at ten. Will that work for you?" The lady asked.

"That would be great?"

"Do you happen to know the date of conception?" _Conception? Am I ready for this, I mean, there would be a baby if I am._

"Maybe two weeks ago." Chloe estimated.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but its not possible to tell that early. Are you sure it wasn't a month ago?" Chloe thought for a moment. _This is Clark I'm talking about. There's no telling what being pregnant with his baby would be like._

"Actually, I guess it could have been a month ago, I'm really not sure." Chloe lied.

"Okay, I'll schedule you for tomorrow at ten then."

"Thank you." Chloe sat down on Spencer's couch and ended the call. She took a deep breath, this needed to be done.

Clark got out of the shower and got dressed, when he walked back into the kitchen Chloe was no where to be seen. "Chlo, where did you go?" He called opening the door to Spencer's apartment.

"I'm in here Clark, I was just calling to make my appointment." Chloe explained.

"You had to come all the way over here to make a phone call?" Clark asked smirking, as he walked into Spencer's living room.

"I just need a moment alone before I made the call. I'm a little nervous." Chloe said taking Clark's hand as they walked back into his place.

Later that day, Chloe was home alone. She was feeling sick again, she'd been to the bathroom three times already. Clark would be home in about an hour for dinner. She paced the living room until she felt dizzy and then she sat down on the couch. The suspense of not knowing was driving her crazy. She turned on a movie and sucked on a popsicle while she waited. Before she realized what was happening she was fast asleep. Clark walked in as the movie reached its middle and saw Chloe sleeping on the couch. He smiled but on the inside he was really worried. She was either sick, hungry, or exhausted and that wasn't normal. He decided to go online and look up her symptoms. He snuck past her and into the bedroom. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. When the search engine popped up he typed in all the things that were going on with her. When the results popped up, his heart stopped._ Pregnancy?! But we aren't even the same species! My baby could kill Chloe, or what if she miscarriages?! _Clark panicked inside, how could he have let this happen? How could he have been so stupid? "I need to get out." He said to himself and walked back into the living room to find Chloe awake.

"Clark! You're home!" She said excitedly. She jumped up off of the couch and hugged him. "I don't know why, but I really missed you today." She said holding him tight. But Clark didn't answer, she looked up at him, he looked distant. "Clark are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I just need to go for a walk to think." Clark said. Pulling away from her and walking out of his apartment. Chloe just stood there confused, what had gone wrong? She suddenly felt like crying, she knew it was probably hormones, but she had just been given the cold shoulder by her fiancé. Clark was upset with her and she didn't know why. She sat down on the couch as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. This was about the time that Lois walked in to talk to Chloe about her wonderful morning.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe what's the matter?" She asked rushing to her side and wrapping an arm around her.

"Clark won't talk to me, and he just left without explanation!" Chloe started sobbing.

"I'll go talk to him, I'm sure he had a good reason. Maybe he just had a lot on his mind and needed to think it all through." Lois suggested trying to comfort her cousin.

"Oh no! What if he found out about the could be baby and is mad at me for not telling him?" Chloe was suddenly terrified of talking to Clark anytime soon.

"How would he have found out?" Lois asked trying to help Chloe rationalize her fears.

"I made the call to make an appointment for a pregnancy test from Spencer's apartment. What if Clark heard?" Chloe was seriously freaking out. That wasn't how she wanted Clark to find out. Lois decided then to stay with Chloe until Clark got home.

Clark had walked all over Metropolis in the past two hours and knew he needed to go home to talk to Chloe. He super sped back to the apartment, and walked in to find Lois on the couch with a sleeping Chloe. Lois looked angry as she stood up, "What the hell, Smallville? How hard would it be to talk to Chloe when something is upsetting you?!" Lois had raised her voice which in turn woke up Chloe. Chloe had a shocked look on her face.

"I wasn't upset with Chloe, I was mad at myself. I left because I needed to clear my head." He then turned his attention towards Chloe, giving her those sad puppy dog eyes, that melted her heart. "Chloe I'm so sorry, I think I really screwed up." He moved towards her stepping around Lois, who backed out of their drama.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Chloe was thoroughly confused now.

"I didn't…use protection, while we were…uh…" Clark wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say.

"I'm pregnant." Chloe stated matter of factly. "Or at least I think I am and Clark it's okay, I've heard people say over and over again, a baby is always a blessing. We can get through this, I know we can." Chloe tried to keep Clark calm. He was still worried but not as much, maybe things would turn out alright.

"Okay, but I want to know what's going on every step of the way. I also want to be at all of your appointments and I want you to call me if anything feels even a tiny bit off." Clark said wrapping Chloe in a hug. Chloe smiled, they could do this, couldn't they?

"I guess I better starting shopping for baby stuff, I'm going to have a new cousin!" Lois said excitedly. Clark never pegged her to be the type to like kids, but maybe it was different with relatives.

"We have to move in together and find our own place!" Chloe said suddenly. "We can't raise a kid in your brothers apartment." Chloe added.

"We'll work out the details, in the meantime we have to find out if you really are pregnant." Clark reminded her.

"Good point, um, I think I'm going to go get on the computer and look some things up." Chloe was out of the room then.

"Well, I've got to go run some errands, I'll see you around Clark." Lois said excusing herself.

"Bye Lois." Clark sat down on the couch and just stared at the floor. Could he handle being a daddy? He had big shoes to fill, he'd had a wonderful dad. Clark realized that it was almost dinner time, and he hadn't started on anything. He got up and went to the fridge, they needed to go shopping. He decided to make something simple, so he got out the ingredients for spaghetti. Chloe wandered in when the house started to smell good.

"What's for dinner?" She asked curiously peering over his shoulder.

"Spaghetti." Clark replied simply and then turned to place a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe's body was on hyper drive, and she couldn't seem to slow it down. She moaned into the kiss catching Clark off guard.

"I'm sorry my body is really sensitive right now." Chloe apologized.

"No, it's ok, I like it." Clark said turning completely around and pulling Chloe flush up against him so she could feel how hard he was. She melted in his arms and kissed him again with more passion. Clark lifted her up and spun them so that she was up against the fridge. They were pulling at each other's clothes when Chloe remembered that Clark was in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Schark." She mumbled into his lips. He pulled away so she could talk. "You forgot about the spaghetti." She pointed out.

"Shit." Chloe's eyes were suddenly the size of baseballs.

"Clark Kent did you just cuss?" She asked shocked.

"He he, I guess I did. Sorry, you make me feel things though, that no one else can make me feel. I just want to be wrapped around you or inside you all the time. You drive me crazy." She could hear the lust in his voice. She wanted so badly to give in but Clark had to finish making dinner. He kissed her cheek before returning to the stove. Chloe set the table and poured the drinks. They ate dinner in silence, flirting with their eyes. Chloe giggled part way through dinner, Clark gave her a questioning look.

"I was just thinking about our days in high school. I used to dream about this day. I never thought it would happen though." Chloe explained.

"I didn't think it would either. But I've wanted it for a long time. Ever since that first kiss, I've been hooked." Clark explained.

"So if I hadn't said that I wanted to be friends, would this have happened a lot sooner?" Chloe asked thinking maybe the reason it took so long to get to this point.

"I have to admit, had you not said that I would have asked you out a lot sooner." Clark replied finishing off his spaghetti. Chloe was just a few bites behind him, so he sat and waited. "Was the spaghetti good?" He asked smirking at her as she inhaled the rest of her food.

"It was delicious." Chloe said licking her lips, she watched as Clarks cheeks flushed with arousal. "I think I know what I want for dessert." She said suggestively.

"I do too." Clark practically whispered eyeing her lips. He wanted her so badly that he could hardly stay in his chair.

"Can we go get ice cream first?" Chloe asked catching Clark off guard.

"Uh, sure." Clark sped into the bedroom and came back with their jackets. Chloe slipped hers on still eyeing Clark like candy.

"I'm sorry, but it just sounds really good right now and I totally have plans for later." Chloe apologized.

"Let's go get you ice cream so we can get back and I can have dessert." Clark was smiling his farm boy smile.

Spencer came home to an empty apartment, he knocked on Clark's door to see if he was home. When no one answered he returned to his room and started stripping to get in the shower. He was getting that feeling again, that he was alone in the world. He turned on the tv and walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then got dressed for bed. He was just about to climb into bed when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and went to the door, he opened to Lana standing there with a sad look on her face. "Lana, right?" He let the door swing open and started towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, is Chloe here?" Lana asked walking in.

"Sorry, it's just me right now. I'm sure they'll be back soon if you wanna wait." Spencer offered poring them both a glass of wine.

"Sure, why not. It's not like anyone is expecting me soon." Lana replied. Spencer noticed that something was bugging Lana. They sat down on the couch together quietly sipping wine. They didn't look at each other for a while, but Spencer got tired of the awkward silence.

"So, what's got you down?" He finally asked.

"I'm just confused. What about you?" Lana asked picking up on his mood.

"I've lived a life of loneliness. I can't seem to fill that void." Spencer explained.

"Being around Clark and Martha doesn't help at all?" Lana questioned.

"Not really they spend a lot of time out running around. Martha is always in Washington, and Clark well, he's just a busy guy." Spencer replied. He noticed that Lana had moved a little bit closer to him.

"Well, I heard that Clark told you his secret. Saving the world takes up a lot of his time. Sounds like you need someone that can spend a lot of time with you." Lana suggested.

"You're probably right, Lana. But finding someone that is that into me is not easy. I'm also a busy guy, always traveling. I need someone who doesn't mind traveling on a moments notice." Spencer relaxed into the couch putting his arm across the back of the couch and behind Lana. Lana, however, didn't seem to notice. "So, why are you confused?" Spencer noticed that he was attracted to Lana, but he didn't want to upset Clark.

"Well, you remember how I had that night with Lois?" Lana asked moving even closer to Spencer.

"Yes." Did he remember that night? Seeing Lana half naked doesn't escape your memory easily.

"Well, I'm not sure that that's actually what I wanted. I'm pretty sure it was a rebound deal. I think I want to get back into the dating world, but I don't know what side of the fence to be on." At this point they had finished their drinks, so Spencer went to the kitchen to get them refills. Lana was feeling a little warm so she took her black sweater off to reveal a white tank top. Spencer turned around and did a double take. She wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Don't pick a side." Spencer wanted to say pick me. "Just let it happen, fall for who ever interests you." Spencer suggested handing Lana back her drink and sitting down.

"You know, that's really good advice." Lana smiled and took a drink of her wine. Then the awkward silence returned, leaving them both sitting on the couch uncomfortably.

Chloe was working hard on eating her ice cream, enjoying every bite and making sure Clark knew it. "Mmm, oh my gosh, this is so good." Chloe moaned as she took another bite of her strawberry cheesecake ice cream.

"I'm glad you like it." Clark went for old fashioned vanilla. Chloe stopped mid lick to watch Clark lick his ice cream and she blushed. They were sitting on the tailgate of his truck at an ice cream shop just outside of Metropolis. The tailgate was facing a wide open field behind the shop. Chloe scooted closer to Clark and Clark put his arm around her. Her empty hand rested on his thigh, Clark suddenly really wanted to go home. Chloe finished her ice cream and they got back into the truck. Clark started the truck and they drove home. Chloe rubbed his thigh the whole way home and Clark practically ran out of the elevator to Spencer's front door.

"I want you." Chloe said huskily, turning Clark around and pushing him up against the door. She could feel his hard on pressing into her as she kissed him. Clark gently pushed her away from him and turned to open the door. He let the door swing open and he froze when he realized what he saw. Chloe peeked over his shoulder and was shocked. Lana sat on the couch her face just inches from Spencer's. They turned to look at Chloe and Clark when they realized the door was open.

"Clark. Umm, we were just talking. I needed someone to talk to and Spencer was the only one around." Lana said trying to explain her situation.

"Clark, she's telling the truth, we were just talking." Spencer said backing Lana up.

"Don't get defensive. What you guys do is your business." Clark smiled, took Chloe's hand and they headed towards Clark's apartment. "We have to start knocking." Clark commented as they walked into their home.

"I'd better go home." Lana said after they left the room.

"Okay, can I, uh, call you sometime?" Spencer asked feeling much shyer than usual.

"Sure, that'd be great. Umm I'll just put my number in your phone." Lana said as he handed his phone over.

"Are you okay to drive home?" Spencer asked seeing her really concentrating on the phone.

"Probably not." Lana giggled.

"Why don't you stay here for the night." Spencer offered taking his phone back from her.

"I don't think-" Spencer cut her off.

"I have four extra rooms, I'll set you up in one of them. I promise I won't make an appearance." Spencer pointed out.

"Okay, I'll stay. Any chance I can take a shower?" Lana asked standing up the best she could.

"Yeah sure, I'll put you in the green room. It has it's own bathroom." Spencer took her down the hallway that led to Clark's apartment and opened the door on the left. The whole room was decorated in dark green, except for the white walls. Lana was glad the walls were white because it lightened up the room. "Is it going to be okay? If not I have other rooms." Spencer asked eyeing Lana.

"It's great, thank you. I'll see you in the morning." Lana leaned up and kissed Spence's cheek.

"Goodnight, Lana." Spencer walked away and Lana closed the door.

Clark woke up to the sound of Chloe in the bathroom taking a shower. He looked at the clock and realized that he needed to get up for work. He rolled out of bed and went to his closet to get clothes. He walked back out carrying a suit and tie, Chloe was sitting on the bed fully dressed. "I'm nervous about my appointment today." She said quietly, watching Clark strip for a shower.

"It'll be okay, Chloe. I'll be there with you. How do I get to Dr. McKenzie's office?" Clark asked walking into the bathroom.

"I'll write the address down for you and don't forget that it's at ten." Chloe reminded him.

"I promise I won't forget. Now, I have to get in the shower or I'm going to be late for work. I'll be out in a minute." Clark said starting to shut the door.

"Okay, love you. I'm going to make some coffee, do you want some?" Chloe asked before the door clicked shut.

"Sure, that sounds great." The door shut and shower started so Chloe wandered into the kitchen to make coffee. She opened the bag of coffee grounds and started gagging. She put the bag down and hurried to the living room, taking huge gulps of air.

"No, not the coffee!" Chloe whined. She stood there and stared at the kitchen until Clark walked back out.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked concerned. Chloe didn't respond, she just stared at the kitchen in silence. "Chloe, are you okay? Chloe!" Chloe jumped and looked at Clark sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked walking around to face her.

"I can't drink coffee, or even just enjoy the smell of it." Chloe explained her eyes tearing up.

"What? Why?" Clark was thoroughly confused, Chloe loved coffee, what was stopping her.

"It makes me nauseous just to smell it, who knows what would happen if I drank it." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Well, let me make you an iced coffee, and we will see what happens. Go wait in the bedroom." Clark said smiling softly. Chloe gave him a loving smile and walked into the bedroom.

Clark busied himself with the coffee maker and blended up some ice and milk. When the coffee was done, he poured the coffee in and blended it again, making sure the smell of coffee wasn't wafting from the cup. He grabbed the air freshener from the living room and sprayed it lightly in the kitchen to cover the smell of coffee. He almost made himself a cup, but then realized that Chloe wouldn't want to come any where near him if he did.

"Chloe." Clark said slowly opening the bedroom door. Chloe was sitting calmly on the bed, he walked in and handed her the cup of coffee. "Try this, it should be easier to drink." Chloe smiled and took a sip. She tried not to focus too much on the taste.

"I think this will work, thank you." Chloe stood and walked with Clark back into the kitchen. "Did you make yourself a cup of coffee?" Chloe asked absent mindedly.

"I decided I love being close to you much more than I love coffee." Clark joked. Chloe sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. "I'm going to head into work now that I'm twenty minutes late." Clark said grabbing his jacket. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe said smiling sweetly at him.

Clark walked into the Daily Planet and sat down at his desk across from Lois. She looked up and smiled her mischievous smile. " Hey Smallville. How was your morning?" She asked looking back at her computer screen.

"Coffee less and interesting, but I have a lot of work to do, so I'm going to get to work." Clark replied turning his computer on and opening up the browser.

"Do you want me to go get you some coffee?" Lois offered deciding to be nice.

"No, Chloe would never kiss me again if I drank it." Clark responded not looking up.

"Should I ask why? Because Chloe usually loves coffee." Lois was a little bit confused.

"Yeah, well the baby doesn't like it very much. The smell makes Chloe nauseous." Clark explained.

"Really?" Lois giggled. " Poor Chloe, she gets pregnant by the guy of her dreams and suddenly she has to survive without her favorite beverage." Lois said, completely losing interest in her work.  
"She can drink it, she just can't smell it." Clark pointed out.

"Oh well that's not so bad. I just have to put up with a caffeine deprived Clark." Lois added.

"Can you help me keep an eye on the time?" Clark asked finally making eye contact with Lois.

"Yeah, sure. What time and why?" Leave it to Lois to always need an explanation.

"Ten, I have to meet Chloe at the doctors office." Clark replied, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"Ooh, can I come?" Lois asked excitedly.

"I think that this time it should be just me and Chloe. But maybe you can come to the next appointment." Clark said turning her down.

"Right, I guess it's kind of a special deal to find out you're going to have a baby. I get it." And with that they both completely focused on their work.

Chloe kept glancing at the clock, hoping it was time. The morning was dragging by and it was making her crazy. She wanted to know for sure, that this was pregnancy. But then she started to wonder, what if it wasn't? She felt disappointment hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't think she could handle being told otherwise. She'd reached the point where she was really excited to have Clark's baby. She thought about the last few days and reassured herself that there was no way it could be anything else. She put in a movie and tuned out the world for a while. When the alarm on her phone went off, it scared her half to death. She quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and rushed out the door to find herself face to face with Lana, who was wearing some of Spencer's clothes. "Chloe. Where are you rushing off to?" Lana questioned.

"I have an appointment this morning." Chloe said not wanting to tell Lana all the details until she knew for sure.

"An appointment for what? Are you sick or hurt? Did I miss something?" Lana was clearly confused and worried.

"Umm, it's nothing serious. But I'll call you and tell you the outcome afterwards." Chloe said stepping around Lana and heading for the door. "Why are you still here? You didn't…did you?" Chloe asked thinking that maybe Lana had slept with Spence.

"Oh no, I stayed the night. I kind of had a little too much to drink last night. It seems to be a new habit I've picked up." Lana said thoughtfully.

"I hate to cut our conversation short, but I really need to be going." Chloe said looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, sure. Please let me know how things go with whatever is going on with you." Lana said as Chloe rushed out the door.

Clark reached the doctor's office before Chloe, he walked into the waiting room and sat down. He hoped Chloe hadn't fallen asleep, she wouldn't be happy if she realized she'd missed her appointment. Just as he was thinking that, she walked in. She smiled at him and approached the counter. She talked to the receptionist for a moment and came to sit down next to Clark with her clip board. She started to fill it out without saying a word. Clark could feel the silence getting to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked as an ice breaker.

"Nervous, but other than that I'm fine." Chloe responded distractedly.

"How well do you know the doctor here?" Clark asked protectively.

"I've known her for years, since I was in high school." Chloe reassured him.

"Has she taken good care of you over the years?" Chloe was starting to get irritated, which was unusual when she was talking to Clark.

"What is this twenty questions. I have enough questions to answer right now. We'll talk about my doctor later, when we're at home." Chloe said ending his string of questions.

"Okay." Clark went back to sitting in silence and watching Chloe fill out her paperwork. When she was done she took the clip board back up to the counter and talked to the receptionist for a moment. She returned to Clark and sat down.

"They'll call me back in a minute. They said they are really busy today, so they're trying their best to see everyone on time." Chloe explained. After sitting there for a moment, Chloe got a look of pure fear in her eyes and Clark was quick to notice. He reached over, took her hand and squeezed it gently. Chloe looked at him and smiled.

"I'm here for you Chloe and I always will be. There's nothing to be worried about, okay?" Clark tried to calm her.

"I know, it's just that we're fixing to make this a reality and I'm really nervous." Chloe said honestly.

"Chloe Sullivan." A woman called from a nearby doorway. Clark made sure to hold on to Chloe's hand as they walked through the door. "We are going to need a urine sample." The lady said handing Chloe a small cup.

"Of course." Chloe said as the lady showed her to the bathroom.

"I'll just wait out here." Clark said smiling as Chloe closed the door behind her.

"Are you the father?" The lady asked as they stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Yes." Clark had a moment where he was in shock that he stood in this hallway. He never thought he'd be a father, not in a million years.

"Congratulations." The lady said smiling.

"Thank you." Chloe walked back out and handed the cup to the lady.

"Okay, you're going to be in this room right here. We should have your results shortly." The lady said opening a nearby door which Clark and Chloe walked through. Clark sat in the chair in the corner, and Chloe sat on table. They avoided eye contact for while.

"This is weird, isn't it?" Chloe asked and Clark looked up.

"I can honestly say that I never thought I'd have kids. I thought it was impossible." Clark told her, he had that look in his eyes that melted Chloe's heart every time.

"You know, I wasn't sure I'd ever find myself here either." Chloe said quietly. There was a knock on the door and they both felt their heart rates speed up. The door opened and Dr. McKenzie walked in.

"Chloe Sullivan, it's been a while since I've seen you here, how are you?" She asked sitting on the stool and setting Chloe's file on the counter. Clark looked the woman over, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was maybe just a little taller than Chloe, and seemed as though she stayed fit.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good. I'm a little in shock, we weren't exactly planning to have kids." Chloe explained.

"Well it happens all the time, and a baby is always a blessing right?" The doctor said turning her attention to Clark. "And who is this handsome guy?" She said smiling brightly.

"Clark Kent, I'm Chloe's fiancé and father of the might be baby." Clark said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Clark." The doctor opened Chloe's file and looked things over. "Well, hopefully this is good news, but it appears that you are in fact pregnant Chloe." The doctor said finally answering the question on both of their minds. Chloe's face lit up and Clark was watching her every move. She looked over at Clark and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Her excitement was contagious.

"Thank god, I've been stressing about this for a while." Chloe said letting out a breath she'd apparently been holding.

"We are going to go ahead and do an ultrasound today, just so we know about how far along you are. That way we can go ahead and plan the appointments accordingly." The doctor said as one of her nurses wheeled in a large machine, stopping next to the table Chloe was sitting on. Clark felt his heart skip a beat, he was going to get to see his baby. "You're going to need to strip down, here's a gown for you to wear. I'll give you a moment to get ready." With that the doctor left the room. Chloe looked at Clark expectantly and he smiled again.

"I'll step out of the room if you want." He offered.

"No you're okay, I don't mind changing in front of you." Chloe said hopping off the table and changing into the gown. Clark folded her clothes and set them neatly on the chair he had been sitting on. He walked over to Chloe and embraced her in a hug.

"We're having a baby." He whispered into her ear. "And I couldn't be happier." He added. Chloe felt as if her heart was going to explode.

"I'm so glad that it's you that I'm having a baby with, I wouldn't have it any other way." Chloe said before letting go and climbing back onto the table. The doctor re-entered a moment later and turned on the machine. Chloe had been allowed to leave her underwear on and she soon found out why. The doctor lifted her gown and was feeling her belly. Clark looked pale, so Chloe reached out and took his hand.

"That's interesting, based on what I'm feeling you might be further along than we thought." She set up the ultrasound and squeezed a warm jelly like substance onto Chloe's stomach. "Usually at the beginning of a pregnancy we do this from inside the vagina. But if you're as far along as I think you are, we can probably do this from the outside." The doctor explained. Chloe noticed Clark wince at the terminology the doctor used and she giggled. "Clark, do you wanna get the lights for me?" She asked. Clark nodded and turned off the lights, since the switch was right behind him.

The doctor pressed the object she was holding to Chloe's stomach and moved it around a bit. Almost immediately she stopped. "Is something wrong?" Chloe asked worried.

"No not at all, the baby looks healthy. See, this is the head, and the body, and those are the arms and legs." The doctor pointed out. Chloe was surprised that they could see that much already. She looked at Clark and was amazed at what she saw, he had tears in his eyes and there was a faint smile on his lips.

"That's amazing." He whispered unable to take his eyes off of his child.

"What's amazing, is that you appear to be over two months along. I'm guessing two months and almost three weeks into the pregnancy. The date you gave the receptionist doesn't match this at all, not even close." The doctor said hoping she wasn't about to start a fight between the couple. Chloe looked at Clark, begging him with her eyes to figure it out.

"You know, we've been dating for quiet a while. We've always been really good about protection, the date Chloe gave you was the date that we slipped up and forgot. I'm thinking that a condom broke long before that. That's probably why the dates don't match." Clark explained, smiling at Chloe so she knew that he knew what was going on.

"Okay, I'm going to print you guys some pictures to take home. And I'll need to see you back in a month, Chloe. I'm also going to send you home with some prenatal vitamins, and a list of foods to avoid. You'll need to start on the vitamins as soon as possible and try to take them the same time every day. If they make you feel sick, try taking them with a meal." The doctor explained cleaning the goo off of Chloe's lower abdomen.

"Okay." Chloe agreed taking it all in.

"We're also going to get you in for blood work. So I'll send you with a paper that you'll need to take into the hospital and they'll get that taken care of for you." The doctor added standing up and handing Clark the pictures. Clark turned around and turned the lights back on.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed and just make sure to stop at the front desk to make your next appointment. If you have any questions just give me a call." The doctor finished up, they thanked her and she left the room.

"Oh my gosh, Clark…we're having a baby." Chloe said practically jumping up and down.

"Yes and I want you to take it easy okay. We don't know how quickly this will go or if things will be normal." Clark pointed out.

"I know, I'll keep her number in my phone and I'll call both of you if anything feels off. Don't worry Clark, everything will be fine." Chloe smiled brightly and Clark smiled back. Chloe was quick to get dressed, and they headed to the front desk to make her next appointment as told.

Once they were in the parking lot, Clark leaned down and kissed Chloe. "I've got to get back to work, I've got a lot to do. Why don't you head home and get some rest." Clark suggested.

"Okay, umm, will you show Lois the pictures. She made me promise that we would as soon as we got them." Chloe begged.

"Of course, I'll tell her all about it. I'll see you at home for dinner tonight. Be thinking about what you want." Clark told Chloe by, giving her one more kiss, then he headed back to work.

When Clark returned to the Planet, Lois was sitting on his desk waiting for him. "So, do I have a new niece or nephew on the way?" She asked excitedly, practically bouncing on his desk.

"Yes," Clark couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he held up the sonogram pictures. Lois snatched them from him and stared in awe.

"You can really see the baby. I thought that this early on that it was hard to tell what you were looking at." Lois said confused.

"Lois, I'm from another planet." Clark reminded her in a soft voice so no one would hear.

"Right, so how far along is she?" Lois stood up off of his desk and handed the pictures back.

"She's almost three months in." Clark replied and Lois jaw dropped.

"That's amazing, I bet all women wished their pregnancy flew by like that." Lois said returning to her work. Clark sat down at his desk and stared at the computer for a moment before jumping up again.

"I need to go call my mom and get her home. I have a billion things that I need to tell her and everything else and I'd prefer to do it all at once." Clark left the room, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Lois just stared after him, she wondered if she'd ever reach a point in her life where she was that happy. Her and Lana had talked on the phone earlier and decided they'd rather just be friends. Lois turned her attention back to her work, and decided not to think too much about it. She smiled, she was happy for Chloe and Clark and couldn't wait to meet their baby.

Chloe rushed into the apartment and ran smack dab into Lana. "Sorry Lana, I was just on my way to call my dad." Chloe apologized and continued into Clark's place. Lana followed her in, curious as to what the results of her appointment had been.

"Hey, Chloe, how did your appointment go?" Lana asked as Chloe pulled her phone out of her purse.

"It went great, do you wanna see pictures?" Chloe offered not remembering that Lana didn't know why she went in the first place.

"Pictures of what?" Lana asked confused.

"Oh crap. I forgot that you don't know. You might want to sit down for this." Chloe said setting her phone on the coffee table and sitting on the couch next to Lana.

"As you know, Clark and I have gotten pretty serious lately. And we kind of messed up and forgot to use protection, thinking that we were two different species, so I couldn't get pregnant." Chloe could see the shock registering on Lana face. "Well it turns out that it doesn't work that way. Clark and I are going to have a baby." Chloe said finally holding out the picture for Lana to see. Lana reached out and took the picture and her eyes started tearing up as she was looking at it.

"I'm so happy for you guys, this is amazing. How far along are you?" Lana asked realizing that the picture actually looked like a baby.

"I'm almost three months in. I mean we don't really know what to expect with Clark being the father, but the pregnancy is definitely moving fast." Chloe explained.

"Yeah I'd say so. I mean you guys got together only two weeks ago." Lana agreed.

"I've got to call my dad, but after that do you wanna grab lunch together?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, let me go get my stuff together while you make your phone call." Lana left the apartment and Chloe quickly dialed her father's number, she had a lot to tell him about.

A/N- Please please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wedding Bells

After work, Clark rushed home to find Chloe on the computer looking at baby clothes. "Don't you think it's a little early for that?" Clark asked walking up next to her.

"I'm not buying anything, just looking. They have some really cute stuff." Chloe said exiting the browser and standing up. "What's up?" She asked running her eyes over his suited body.

"My mom is coming into town tomorrow. I wanna tell her what's been going on. We're going to have dinner with her and Spence, so I can tell them both at the same time." Clark explained blushing under her gaze. She stopped at the zipper of his pants and just stared. He felt his arousal rush through his body and stop at his groin. "Chloe." He said getting her to look at him just as his erection became obvious.

"Clark?" She was confused, why had he said her name. She was lusting for him like crazy right now.

"You're totally distracted right now." Clark pointed out, blushing again.

"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I'm a little hot, I think I'm going to change into something cooler." Chloe said walking into the closet. Clark stayed facing away from, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't working, he kept having flashes of Chloe going down on him. He decided to sit down, so it wasn't so obvious how he was feeling. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Chloe to get changed. She came back out wearing a white tank top and black shorts. "That's better." She said joining him on the edge of the bed.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Clark asked trying to take her attention off of his body, which her eyes were roaming again.

"It doesn't matter as long as it's not hamburgers." Chloe responded. She'd turned towards him and one hand was rubbing up and down his arm. Electricity was shooting through his body at her touch and he shifted uncomfortably.

"How about pizza, it's been forever since I had pizza." Clark suggested standing up, he wanted her so bad, but he needed to shower first. Chloe stood also walking up close to him, she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Pizza sounds great." She replied. Clark stepped away and Chloe frowned at him. "Why do you keep moving away?" She asked confused.

"I just…I wanna order dinner and shower before we start something. I really need to take a shower." Clark explained honestly.

"Clark it doesn't matter what you do during the day, you always smell amazing to me. Get over here and kiss me like you mean it, you dirty, dirty man." Chloe demanded smirking at him. Clark smiled shyly and returned to her. He wrapped an arm around her, and placed a hand at the back of her head and slowly dipped her down. She smiled happily up at him, lust burning in her eyes and then he let his lips softly brush over hers. Chloe's entire body was on fire, how did he manage to be so sexy all the time? He gazed into her eyes for a moment before claiming her mouth with his, in a more passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth and explored every inch of it. Chloe could feel the pressure in her lower abdomen and hoped that he'd take this further. But after a moment he pulled away and brought her back up to an upright position.

"I'm going to go order the pizza. Do you think you can wait till after dinner for me to seduce you?" He asked pausing in the doorway.

"I guess, but you'd better eat fast Mr. Kent, cause I'm starving." She replied with a look of hunger in her eyes. Clark's heart skipped a beat and his erection throbbed painfully. He really wanted her and now, but he knew that if they started something, he'd forget to feed her. He grinned, took a deep breath, and walked into the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone. He checked the fridge for the number of the nearest pizza place. He dialed the number and as the phone began ringing, Chloe walked out topless, sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Clark gulped and it took him a minute to realize someone was talking to him on the phone.

"Hello? Hello?" The man on the other end asked.

"Sorry." Clark's voice came out raspy. He cleared his throat, looked at Chloe and blushed furiously. "I'm here." Clark finally responded.

"Hello sir. Carry out or delivery?" The man asked.

"Delivery, could we get a large meat lover's pizza?"

"Okay, anything else for you?" The man asked politely.

"No that's all."

"That'll be ten fifty and your pizza should be delivered in about thirty minutes." The man explained.

"Thank you." They hung up and Clark turned his attention back to Chloe. She was idly twirling her hair and staring at the tv. His gaze dropped to her breasts, that were slowly rising and falling with her breath. Clark took a deep breath to try to calm himself, how had he not noticed how attractive Chloe was all those years ago. Maybe deep down he had known that he was drawn to her. But he was so blinded by Lana that he never took the time to fully appreciate Chloe. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"What are you watching?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, some action movie." She replied distractedly. She was chewing her bottom lip, clearly deep in thought. Everything she did seemed to turn him on, he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. He'd asked Chloe to wait until after dinner, so it'd be backwards of him to start something now. He looked at the clock on the wall and realized it'd only been two minutes. He reached over and took Chloe's hand bringing her out of her daze. She looked at Clark questioningly as he tugged on her hand. She stood up and Clark pulled her onto his lap. He heard her take a sharp breath as she settled on his lap, his erection coming into contact with her through their jeans. He wound his fingers into her hair pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. Chloe ground her hips against Clarks, causing him to moan loudly. His hands moved to her hips and moved her against him harder. He wanted inside her and wasn't feeling very patient about it. He used his super speed to undress them both from the waist down. Chloe wasn't aware of what was happening until she stood in front of him, Clark was sitting on the couch smirking up at her. "Clark. Don't ever do that again." Chloe warned eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, but the pizza is going to be here soon and I really…really…really want you." Clark said slowing down at the end. Chloe felt her heart rate speed up and all her blood rushed south. Just the look on Clark's face was enough to make her come. He took her hand and she straddled him, positioned just above his pulsing cock. She leaned in and kissed him as she slowly slid down onto his dick. Clark groaned, his hips thrusting upward, pushing deep inside of her. Clark's hands gripped her hips, guiding her up and down starting at a slow pace. They looked each other in the eyes, and Chloe grinned. She couldn't imagine sex being any better than this. She felt the pleasure coursing through her body with each movement they made. Clark started to speed up the pace, his breathing coming in uneven bursts, he leaned forward and kissed her chest starting at her collarbone and working down to the space between her breasts. He took one hand off of her hip and brought it up to fondle one of her breasts. He placed soft kisses on the other, slowly making his way towards her nipple. When he finally reached his target, he took it into his mouth sucking gently.

"Clark…" Chloe moaned as he nipped at it. She was riding him much faster, clearly coming closer to her climax. Clark could feel her walls spasming around his dick and he began to meet her thrust for thrust. Chloe's breath caught as her muscles tightened and she let out a sound that was a mix between a scream and a moan as she came. Clark pulled her down hard on him as he climaxed. He grunted and then they both fell still coming down from their high. They were just starting to catch their breath when the there was a knock on Spencer's door. Chloe didn't hear it but Clark did, he gently moved her to the seat on the couch next to him, then sped to get dressed.

"The pizza's here." Clark explained when he noticed Chloe watching him. She smiled and he went to get the pizza. When Clark returned, Chloe was dressed and had plates sitting on the coffee table. She was in the kitchen getting drinks, so Clark took the pizza to the living room and set it on the coffee table with the pizza. He walked into the kitchen and Chloe handed him a glass, filling it with soda. Then she turned to the counter and filled her own glass. They went to the living room and settled down on the couch together. Chloe turned on the tv and found a romance movie. Before the movie was over, Chloe was fast asleep in Clark's arms. He looked at the half eaten pizza and realized he was exhausted. He very carefully lifted Chloe off the couch and put her in bed. Then he sped through dinner cleanup, followed by a shower, and then he slipped into bed with Chloe.

The next morning Chloe woke up to Clark showered, dressed, and bringing her a cup of coffee. "You are amazing!" Chloe said happily, sitting up in bed.

"You made me what I am, Chloe. Without you, I'd be a whole different person." Clark replied. Chloe took the cup and Clark sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" Clark asked curiously, he still couldn't believe that she was carrying his child.

"Amazingly well, but sadly enough, my clothes are reaching the point where they don't fit so well." Clark thought for a moment and realized that she'd been wearing her comfy clothes a lot lately. "Iced coffee, thank god someone invented this." Chloe said taking a big drink of her coffee.

"Do we need to go shopping, I've managed to save a good bit of money just in the few weeks we've been here." Clark raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I think I still have a week or two before that's necessary." Chloe replied smiling at him. "Are we still meeting with your mom today? And where has Spencer been?" Chloe was apparently full of questions, which is part of what Clark loved about her.

"He's been really busy lately, I don't think he's even coming home at night these days." Clark replied standing up so Chloe could get up out of bed. She started towards the bathroom, when Clark grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"What?" Chloe asked eyeing Clark.

"Turn sideways." He said, she did as asked and he lifted up her shirt.  
"Clark…what are you doing?" She asked thoroughly confused. He stared at her exposed stomach and grinned. Chloe looked down wondering what had caught his eye. "Oh wow." Chloe said with a reverent tone. Her baby bump had finally formed, she wasn't very big yet, but you could tell that something was happening inside her.

"That's our baby." Clark whispered almost too quietly for anyone to hear. Chloe looked up and him with tears in her eyes.

"It finally clicked for you, didn't it?" Chloe asked rhetorically, place a hand on his cheek. He raised his eyes to meet hers and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan. Can we set a date?" Clark asked catching Chloe completely off guard.

"Umm, okay. Let me think some things through and use the bathroom. We can discuss it on the way to the planet. I really need to get back to work. I feel like I've taken too much personal time off." Chloe said giving him a strange look. She was thrown by his behavior this morning, he was oddly romantic and loving. Not that he wasn't usually romantic and loving, he was just more so today.

Clark watched Chloe walk into the bathroom before leaving the bedroom. To his surprise, Spencer was sitting on his living room couch, seemingly deep in thought. "Spence, where have you been?" Clark said walking around the couch so he could see his brother's face.

"I've been staying with a friend. That's actually what I came here to talk about." Spencer replied standing up.

"Okay, is this about us living here? Do you need more space?" Clark asked thinking that maybe Spencer wanted some serious alone time with his friend.

"No, no, I don't want to kick you out. I love living with you and Chloe. It's actually about Lana." Spencer paused waiting for a reaction. When Clark said nothing, he continued. "I think I want to date Lana. I wanted to talk to you about this, because you two have so much history. I wasn't sure how it would make you feel." Spencer explained.

"Aren't you a little old to date Lana?" Clark asked frowning. Spencer and Lana was a weird thought for Clark. It wasn't that he minded, but that was a good age difference.

"You know, I thought about that, but she's so amazing. I mean there's just something about her that keeps drawing me in." Spencer explained with a look of awe on his face.

"I don't mind. Just take it slow okay? She deserves to be with someone who will treat her right." Clark said smiling at his brother.

"Okay, you have my word." Spencer replied.

"So, are you coming to dinner tonight? There's something very important that I need to tell you and mom." Clark asked giving Spencer a hopeful look.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. How's Chloe? I heard that she had to take personal time off from the paper. Is she feeling okay?" Spencer was clearly worried.

"Yeah, she's great. I'll tell you more about it tonight. Are you bringing Lana?" Clark asked realizing he was full of questions himself.

"If that's okay?"

"It's great, I think Chloe is bringing Lois too, so we will you see you tonight." Clark said smiling, he loved that he had a brother, it was nice having someone to talk to.

"Yeah, see you tonight little brother." Spencer embraced him in a hug before going back to his side of the apartment. Clark smiled at the door for a moment after it closed. Spencer and Lana, who would've guessed.

Clark drove slow on the way to the Planet so he and Chloe would have time to talk. She was staring at him as he drove in silence, after a while he finally looked at her. "So, about setting a date. What do you think about October?" He asked breaking the ice.

"October is great, I mean the leaves are starting to change, so the outdoors are beautiful. And the weather is not too cold or too hot. We could even match the colors of our wedding to the colors of the leaves." Chloe thought out loud. "That gives us plenty of time to plan seeing as how it's only march."

"I think October would be a great time to have a wedding." Clark said thinking through the things Chloe had said.

"Okay, so October it is." Chloe agreed excitedly. Clark grinned that grin that melted her heart. She couldn't wait until dinner, she just knew that Martha was going to excited too. Maybe there was a chance that Martha could stick around enough to help her plan things.

Once they were at the Planet they were met with Lois, who still seemed really mopey to Clark. He hated seeing her that way, but knew he couldn't cheer her up. He wondered idly if maybe he could play match maker. "Hey Chloe, Clark, how's life in paradise?" She asked with an expression that said she could really care less. She clearly didn't want to be around people who had found their other half.

"It's good." Chloe replied obviously trying not to upset Lois by spilling all of her sappy details of life with Clark.

"Yeah, what are you working on?" Clark asked changing the subject completely.

"Actually nothing, not much has been happening lately. Other than a bunch of criminals randomly being left for the cops to find. I'm looking into it, but so far all I've got is the idea that a vigilante is running loose in Metropolis. There isn't even any proof." Lois said frowning even more, if that was possible.

"Well maybe we should go out and look for a story together." Clark suggested trying to cheer up Lois.

"No, I'm just going to take a day off. I've been here non stop for the past week. I'll see you guys at dinner tonight." Lois said grabbing her jacket and walking out the door. Chloe and Clark watched her leave with concerned looks.

"We have to find a way to cheer her up." Chloe commented.

"I liked the old Lois so much better." Clark added.

"I'm going to get to work, I have a lot of catching up to do." Chloe said walking over to her desk. Clark pulled out his phone and texted Spencer. Maybe Spence knew someone who would be good for Lois.

Martha walked into her kitchen carrying her bag of groceries. She'd decided to make steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. She unpacked the bag and washed her hands. She couldn't wait to find out what Clark wanted to tell her. She knew that he and Chloe had gotten pretty serious, she was secretly keeping her fingers crossed that it was a marriage proposal. Once she had dinner started, she set the table, and made some homemade sweet tea. Clark had always loved her tea, and she knew this was a special night, so she wanted to make it for him. She glanced at the clock and realized she only had a few minutes to get ready. She put the food in the oven to keep it warm and hurried upstairs to change. She returned to the kitchen just as Clark, Chloe, and Lois walked in. She smiled at the three of them and gave them each a hug. "How are you guys?" She asked curiously.

"Well we're all very busy, actually. Lois has been working her butt off at the Planet. And well Chloe and I have things going on too, but we'll talk about that when everyone is here." Clark explained.

"Why don't you come sit down and I'll pour everyone a glass of tea." Martha suggested, herding them into the dining room.

"Did you make sweet tea?" Clark asked excitedly.

"Of course, I know how much you love it." Martha replied moving around the table and filling their glasses. It was then that there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." Martha called and Spencer and Lana walked through the door.

"Hi mom." Spencer said cheerily. Martha put the pitcher down and went to give him a hug.

"Hi Spencer." She said and then turned her attention to Lana. "Hi Lana, how have you been?"

"Really good, thanks to your son." Lana replied giving Martha a genuine smile. Lana and Spence joined everyone at the table as Martha brought out the food and set it on the table. They said grace and then everyone dug in, chatting happily amongst themselves. Clark noticed his phone going off and pulled it out of his pocket, it was a text from Spence.

I found someone for Lois, she's an old friend of mine. We just need to set up a way for them to meet.

Clark looked over at Spencer who was already watching him, and smiled. He quickly texted back.

**How about at the Planet? Just bring her to work with you one day. We'll make it look like an accident that they met. You just can't tell anyone what we're up to.**

Clark replied watching his brothers reaction, Spencer gave him a subtle thumb up and they went back to eating like nothing happened. When it came time for dessert, Clark excused himself from the table and returned with a bottle of champagne. He popped it open, catching the cork in his invulnerable hands. Martha about had a heart attack, she jumped up out of her chair. "Don't worry mom, they all know. I felt that all of my closest friends and family should know the real me. Otherwise, it wouldn't feel like a family." Clark explained when he saw the panic in his mother's eyes. Martha sat back down and Clark filled up everyone's glass, before returning to Chloe's side.

"What's this about?" Lana asked curiously.

"We don't know." Spencer answered, hushing Lana.

"As you all know, I've been best friends with Chloe Sullivan, since the eight grade. It's been a rocky road to get to where we are now. There have been lots of broken hearts, a lot of mistrust, and even some serious fighting. But it was all worth to find out that in the end I love this woman more than life itself." Chloe blushed at this part of Clark's speech. "You know it's amazing how something so perfect can be right in front of you and you never even realize it. And all I can think now, is thank god I caught a cold." Everyone laughed. "But that's not the reason I've gathered you all here tonight. The real reason is that I've realized that there is no other person on this planet or any other, that I'd rather spend my life with. So, I've asked Chloe to marry me." Clark paused for a moment, studying everyone's faces.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations!" Lana was the first to say something.

"Honey, I'm so happy for you!" His mother added.

"Wow, just a few weeks ago, I got a little brother. And now I'm so lucky to also have a little sister." Spencer said with tears in his eyes that he was clearly trying to hold back.

"Oh, and also…" Clark paused for dramatic effect. "We're having a baby." Clark quickly sat down, feeling nervous from being in the spotlight for two huge announcements. Chloe grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it.

"What?!" Spencer and Martha exclaimed in unison. Lana and Lois already knew, so they just sat quietly.

"We just found out yesterday, and she's almost three months in." Clark explained.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a grandmother." Martha said in shock. From there the questions flooded in about what will happen, since Clark was from another planet. They also asked about whether or not the baby would get his abilities. All of these answers were a mystery to Clark too, but they all discussed what could happen.

The next morning Chloe and Clark walked into the Planet feeling partied out. They'd stayed at Martha's with their friends until almost midnight. They bumped into Lois on their way down the stairs. "Hey, where are you headed?" Clark asked curiously wanting to get her back to her desk so she could meet Spencer's friend.

"Just to talk to someone, I'll be back in a second." Lois explained eyeing Clark suspiciously. He and Chloe continued down the stairs to Clark's desk. Almost as soon as they reached it, Spencer walked up with a woman, who looked to be a little taller than Chloe and had black hair down to the middle of her back. Clark was caught off guard when her bright blue eyes met his. They contrasted her hair so much that it was hard to look away from her.

"Hey Chloe, Clark, this is a good friend of mine, her name is Katerina Samuels." Spencer introduced her. "Katerina, this is Chloe and Clark. My brother and his fiancé." Spencer winked at Clark and Clark smiled. Lois walked back into the room and walked over to see what they were all talking about, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"There you are Lois." Clark said as she walked up, stepping aside so Spencer could introduce them.

"Hey Lois, this is Katerina, Katerina, this is Lois." Spencer introduced them. Lois looked at Kat with a smirk on her face.

"Nice to meet you Katerina." They shook hands.

"You too." Katerina seemed to have a bit of an accent. Lois smiled so big that Clark and Chloe couldn't help smiling too.

"So, where are you from Katerina?" Lois asked curiously.

"I'm from Germany." She replied. "My father and mother were in the military. So, I was born and raised there."

"Army?" Lois and Katerina were completely unaware that everyone had stepped away.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna get out of here and go get something to eat?" Lois asked noticing how hungry she felt herself.

"That would be great." They were out the door before anyone could say anything to them.

Clark was typing away as Chloe sat at her desk across the room just staring at him. She loved watching him concentrate. She looked at her own computer and decided to look at baby stuff. She came across a white sleigh crib that stole her heart, she smiled and glanced up to see if Clark was still at his desk only to find him just a foot away from her face. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" Clark asked smirking at her.

"Yes, but look at this, I love it." Chloe said pointing at her screen.

"I know and bookmark it, I promise we will buy everything you want for our baby. But we still have time, so get your work done so we can go home early. Okay?" Clark reassured her. Chloe made a pouty face before saving the page and getting back to her work.

The next few weeks went by, life seemed great. Spencer and Lana were living in his apartment. Lois was living at the Talon alone, but she was dating Katerina regularly. And Chloe had moved in with Clark, because he was constantly worried about something going wrong with the pregnancy. His mother had stayed in town to help plan the wedding and was constantly at the apartment with Chloe. Clark felt a tad bit suffocated so he spent a lot of time crime fighting during the day, when he wasn't busy at work anyway. He was currently standing on the roof of the Planet, listening for people in need. Tonight however appeared to be a slow night, he'd stopped one mugging and a guy trying to commit suicide. Other than that there was nothing besides the usual bedtime stories, people praying, eating dinner, and driving home. Clark sighed and decided to head back to his place, which right now was any brides dream. When he walked in, Chloe had magazines spread all over the floor and was closely inspecting each one. As Clark got closer he realized she was looking at wedding dresses. He took a deep breath and walked over, "Have you found one yet?"

"Not yet, and if I do, I can't show you. You know you have an appointment to be fitted for a tux tomorrow." Chloe pointed out not even looking up.

"I remember, I couldn't forget. It's the precursor to spending the rest of my life with the woman I love." Clark said smiling squatting on the floor next to her. " So, how will you know which one is the one?" Clark asked curiously wondering how women could pick from millions of dresses and settle on one.

"Well first I have to find ones in my price range. Then I decide if I want strapless or not. And then there are ones with lace, and ones with buttons, and ones with sequins. It's a long process. I think I want a strapless dress, with no sequins, I like the simple ones. I want a long train but I don't want my veil to touch the ground. Chloe said explaining her process.

"But it looks like there are hundreds of dresses that fit that description." Clark pointed out.

"I'll find my favorites and then I'll keep narrowing it down. Umm, Clark, how are we paying for all of this?" Chloe asked the question that had been on her mind a lot lately.

"My mom has some money saved up in account for me just for things like this. Being a Senator pays pretty well." Clark explained.

"Then why didn't she help you get a place of your own?" Chloe was absently rubbing her belly and it made Clark smile.

"I think she wanted Spencer and me to bond a little." Clark replied wondering that himself.

"That makes sense. I'm going to go back to my dress shopping, I'll pick two. I'll have one in a lower price range and one a little higher and we'll pick one that fits our budget." Chloe explained. "I'm making several appointments. We need invitations, and a cake, and a caterer. Where do you want to have the wedding by the way?" Chloe asked curiously. She wanted to have it at the farm, but she wanted Clark's opinion too.

"I was thinking right here on the farm. The back yard is really pretty in the fall and we could set up a fountain or something." Clark suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Chloe grinned.

"I'm going to go shower, I'll be back out in a little while and then we can have dinner." Clark said standing up and turning to leave.

"I've already eaten, actually, I was really hungry. But there are leftovers in the fridge, I ordered some duck from a nearby restaurant." Chloe said giving him an apologetic look.

"You know, that's okay. I mean, I've been working late hours as the Blur. Is there anything that you need me to help you with?" Clark asked curiously.

"We need to discuss the seating chart. We can't put anything in stone, since we haven't sent out our invites. But if we plan ahead it might be easier." Chloe said excitedly.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Clark walked out of the room and took a shower.

Chloe was tearing out pages of dresses she liked and writing the prices in black on each one. She put them in page protectors in a binder so she could keep them organized. She had quite a few in her binder when Clark walked back in and headed for the fridge. He reheated his food not even noticing that Chloe was watching him in adoration. She'd never been so happy before, life felt like a dream. Chloe felt a twinge in her stomach and jumped a little looking down at her belly. After a moment, she saw the baby kick, and she giggled. "Clark, the baby's kicking!" She said excitedly and Clark was immediately by her side, his hand on her stomach.

"It stopped." Clark said sadly when he felt nothing.

"Don't worry it'll happen again." Chloe said as the microwave dinged. Clark stood up and went to the kitchen to eat. Chloe gathered up her wedding catalogues and put them on the coffee table, but took her binder into the room to put away the binder. She wanted the dress to be a surprise, she wanted Clark to be in awe.

Spencer walked into his apartment to find Lana sitting on the couch reading a book. He stopped to watch her for a moment, he knew what Clark saw in her. She was strong willed and even a little feisty sometimes. He hadn't made the decision to sleep with her yet because she was so special. He knew she was waiting for it, she even hinted sometimes that she wanted to. But he wanted to take this relationship slow, and make sure he did things right. "Hey, you're home." Lana said looking up from her book.

"Yeah, how was your day?" Spencer asked joining her on the couch.

"Pretty calm, but Chloe was enlisting me for opinions on wedding dresses and that was fun. I think I need to find something to do with my time, I've felt kind of useless lately." Lana said ruefully.

"Well, there are lots of opportunities in Metropolis. What are you interested in?" Spencer asked putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm actually very interested in helping people. I've looked into some soup kitchens and homeless shelters. I'm just not sure which one to pick." Spencer thought for a moment.

"There's an orphanage not far from here, that has some really great kids. I think they'd really appreciate your help. Let me write down the address for you and you can check it out tomorrow." Spencer said getting up and grabbing a pen and paper. He wrote down the information and handed it to Lana who had followed him to the kitchen.

"Thank you, I'm really looking forward to this." Lana said stepping closer to him, Spencer's back was up against the counter. She ran her hands up his chest and he leaned down to kiss her. His body reacted to her touch and he reminded himself why he was taking it slow.

"I'm glad." He said side stepping out of her embrace.

"Spencer," She was confused, it was like he was avoiding her, "Why do you keep doing this to me?" She asked fed up with it.

"What do you mean?" He asked playing stupid.

"I mean, every time I try to take our relationship to the next level, you step away." Lana confronted him. "What's stopping you? Is it Clark? Cause I'm pretty sure he's okay with it, given that he's about to marry Chloe."

"It's not Clark. I just don't want to ruin a good thing. You mean a lot to me, I've never had a relationship like this and I want to keep it." Spencer explained.

"I get that, but if you keep pushing me away like this, you're going to ruin it anyway. Please just give in to it, I promise things will only get better." Lana pleaded with him.

"Okay, but let's go about this the right way. Just give me ten minutes to get ready." Spencer said excitedly, that brought a smile to Lana's face.

"I need to grab something from the room, then I'll hang out in Clark's apartment until you're ready." Lana said going into the bedroom and grabbing matching lingerie and sticking it in her purse. She walked back into the living room and kissed Spencer fleetingly. "Just knock and I'll be waiting." With that Lana went into Clark's apartment. Clark was sitting on the couch when she walked in, he was clearly working on a story for the Planet. He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" He asked standing up.

"Spencer has a special date planned and he needed to set up. I told him I'd wait in here. Can I use your bathroom?" That wasn't what Clark had expected her to say, he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. Go for it, just be quiet, Chloe's asleep." Clark warned.

"Okay, thanks." Lana turned and walked into the bedroom. The lights were off and there was a dark figure sleeping on the bed. She smiled and walked over to Chloe's sleeping form and leaned close to her ear. "I just want you to know, Chloe, that I think you are the perfect person for Clark. He deserves someone who will stand by his side no matter what. Take good care of our favorite farm boy." Chloe whimpered in her sleep and Lana quietly slipped into the bathroom. She put her lingerie on under her clothes, sticking her everyday underwear in her purse. When she was happy with her appearance she returned to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch next to Clark. "What are you working on?"

"I covered a charity for my mom. I'm typing up the article for the paper, so the world can see all the good she's doing." Clark explained. "So, you have a special date huh?" He asked curious as to what Spencer had planned.

"Yep, I'd rather not discuss the details though, if that's okay with you." Lana said not wanting to tell her ex that she was about to sleep with his brother.

"That's fine." Clark said blushing a little. It was awkward talking with Lana after everything that had happened. So, they sat in silence until Spence knocked on the door.

Lana jumped up from her seat and hurried to the door.

"See, you later Clark." She said throwing him a smile. Clark waved and turned his attention back to his work.

The next morning when the alarm went off. Clark opened his eyes to Chloe smiling at him with her face only inches away. "Hey, good morning. You sure are in a great mood today." He commented smiling back at her.

"That's because everything is falling into to place. We got Lana's blessing last night." Chloe said excitedly.

"I didn't know we needed it, but I told her not to wake you." Clark said wondering why she hadn't said anything to him before running into Spencer's arms.

"She didn't, she thought I was asleep, but I was really awake. And she told me that she thought we were perfect for each other. She also said to take good care of you." Chloe explained.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself, but I'm glad that she feels that way." Clark said sitting up. "Do you want some coffee before we start the day?" Clark asked as he stood up.

"Yes please. Ooh, and can we have doughnuts for breakfast too?" Chloe asked bouncing in place on the bed.

"Anything for my beautiful bride to be." Clark sped through getting dressed and then stopped to kiss Chloe before speeding out the door, for doughnuts. He stopped at Starbucks, and got Chloe a frappucino. He found it odd that she could only drink coffee cold, but decided that he was grateful. Chloe without coffee seemed like she'd be everyone's worst nightmare. After getting the doughnuts he headed back home. Chloe was in the shower when he got there and decided he'd stick his head in and let her know he was back. The bathroom was foggy and warm when he stuck his head in. He looked over at the shower curtain and froze. He could see the silhouette of her body through the curtain, every curve perfectly defined to include her baby bump. He felt his erection growing in his pants and started to back out of the bathroom.

"Don't leave, come join me." She said seductively. Clark didn't have to be told twice. He was undressed and in the shower in a flash. His hands moved up her back and over her shoulders, as the hot water streamed over her body, leaving fire in their wake. She turned to face him and he moved a hand behind her head, moving down, and kissed her passionately. He was amazed at how quickly she could get his attention. Her hands now rested on his hips. He carefully turned them around and gently laid her on the floor of the shower. Pushing her up against the wall was out now that she had a child growing in her belly. He joined her there and held himself up on his forearms as he rained kisses on her body, listening to the small moans of pleasure as he went. This spurred him on and he took one of her soft nipples in his mouth and sucked until it hardened against his tongue. She tangled her hands in his hair as he gave the same attention to her other nipple. When he was satisfied with what he did, he kissed her baby bump and moved down to her thighs. He kissed those too, all the way down to her knees and then smiled up at her. Her heart melted and she felt the ache between her thighs grow stronger. She needed him, and was becoming impatient.

"Clark…please…" She whimpered. He kissed his way back up her body, trying to take his time. But Chloe had a grip on his hips and was pulling him towards her. He reached her neck and gently nipped at it as he slowly pushed into her, feeling her hot, wet juices around him. He groaned as he inserted himself to the hilt. He started at a slow steady pace, working Chloe into a frenzy as he went. She was trying to grasp at whatever was closest to her and couldn't get a grip. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back as far as it would go. She moaned wildly obviously enjoying herself. Clark picked up the pace as he felt his own arousal coursing through him, his teeth were clenched trying to hold out for Chloe's orgasm. He was throbbing inside of her as his thrust came faster and harder.

"God, Chloe…you're amazing." He managed to get out through clenched teeth. Chloe didn't have a chance to respond as her orgasm rocked through her. Her muscles tightened around his cock and Clark let out a breathless moan. He rode out her orgasm pounding into her as hard as he could without causing pain. He came hard just as she reached the peak of her orgasm. He thrust into her a few more times as he came inside her. The shower was big enough that he managed to roll over next to her on the shower floor as their muscles relaxed. He smiled lazily up at the ceiling and decided there was definitely no better way to start the day. He helped Chloe up off the floor and grabbed her a towel, wrapping it around her wet body. He wrapped himself up and they ventured into the bedroom to get clothes.

"Talk about a wonderful way to wake up." Chloe commented as they dried off and got dressed.

"We should do that every morning." Clark added. Chloe grabbed her purse, making sure she had all her necessities inside.

"I agree. But we have to get going. You're tux is waiting, and you've got about thirty minutes to get there." Chloe pointed out as they walked into the kitchen. She grabbed her doughnut and coffee and kissed Clark goodbye. Clark practically inhaled his doughnut before speeding off to his appointment.

When he arrived at the shop, a man was waiting at the front counter. Clark walked up and smiled, "I'm here to get fitted for a tux." He told the man.

"You must be Clark Kent. Come this way and we'll get started." The man said leading Clark down a hallway and through a door on the left. He had Clark stand in front of a mirror that reflected three different side of him. He pulled out a tape measurer and approached Clark. Clark eyed the man warily realizing what was fixing to happen. The man started at the top and worked his way down, making Clark squirm through the whole process. When he was done measuring he went to one of the clothes racks that held dozens of tuxedoes. He browsed through them until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled it off the rack and returned to Clark. "Try this one on, it should be a good fit with a few alterations." The man said pointing Clark in the direction of the changing rooms. Clark took the tux and walked into the first changing room.

"I wonder if Chloe is going to go through this with her dress." Clark thought out loud. He changed at normal human speed so he wouldn't make the shopkeeper suspicious. When everything seemed to be in place he returned to the mirror where the man was waiting.

"Just as I thought, almost perfect. We'll take it up a little on the sleeves and the pants are a little long, so we'll take it up there." The man measured how much he needed to take up and pinned it. "Okay, you can get changed, and I'll have this ready for you in a couple of days." The man smiled at Clark.

"Thanks." Clark said returning to the changing room, once again taking his time. He put the tux back on the hanger and returned it to the man. The man proceeded to tag the tux with Clark's name and hung it on a rack that had just a few tuxes hanging on it, all them tagged. Clark followed him back to the front, and paid for the fitting. He thanked the man again and returned home to get his truck. From there he drove to work, where Chloe and Lois were waiting for him. He smirked as he walked in, Lois was grinning and he knew the teasing was about to begin.

"So, Smallville, did you get fitted for your penguin suit?" She asked as he sat down, Chloe came over to join them.

"Yeah, how did it go?" She asked curiously.

"Other than being touched by a man in places I'd rather he not? It went great. I'm all set for the wedding." Clark said grinning from ear to ear. Chloe was beaming and Clark felt his heart explode with love. He couldn't wait to marry her, Chloe was definitely the love of his life.

The next few months went by insanely fast for Clark. They'd picked a three tier, strawberry cake with chocolate fondant, and orange decorative leaves. The table clothes were a beautiful shade of red with fall foliage for the center pieces. And they'd gone with traditional white plates and elegant champagne glasses with leaves etched into them. Clark didn't know which dress Chloe had picked, she'd insisted that he wait till the wedding day to see it. The bridesmaids had red dresses that matched the fall colors. Chloe had asked Lois to be her maid of honor, and Lana to be a bridesmaid. Clark had Spencer as his best man and Pete Ross was flying in to be a groomsman. Chloe had also managed to get her father to walk her down the aisle. Clark smiled, he knew that this was going to be one of the greatest days of his life. They were currently making a gift registry. Chloe was moving so fast Clark almost couldn't keep up. They had just started moving into their own place, and she was overly excited to decorate it. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. He'd managed to save up enough money to buy a house on the edge of Metropolis. It had a wonderful fenced in yard and a garage. He could already picture his kid playing in the backyard as he returned from saving the world at the end of the day.

"How about these plates?" Chloe asked bringing him out of his daydream. They were square and half light blue, half dark blue.

"I love them." Clark replied thinking about the idea of building a sandbox, and getting a playscape. He wondered idly if it was a boy or a girl. They were supposed to find out that afternoon, and he could hardly contain his excitement. Oddly enough the doctors said that Chloe was right on schedule. He figure with the pregnancy jump starting that she would be due a lot sooner than they planned. They'd made their way into items for the living area, Chloe was scanning curtains and throw pillows when she suddenly stopped, her face turning white as a ghost.

"Chloe? Chloe?! What's wrong?" He asked in a panic as he came to stand in front of her. "Chloe, talk to me, what's going on?" Clark felt his heart sinking, he wasn't sure what to do. Given that he faced life or death situations, he felt that he should know what to do. Chloe doubled over in pain, clutching Clark's arm for support.

"Is it the baby? I'll take you to the hospital." Clark said fixing to scoop her up in his arms.

"No, no, it's okay Clark. I think it was a contraction. I'm sure we have time to at least go home first." Chloe said reassuringly. They were on the way to return the scanner, when Chloe doubled over in pain. Clark supported her, feeling as if he should do something. When the pain stopped Chloe stood upright again and they went on their way. They returned their scanner and headed to the truck. Chloe had another contraction in the parking lot, by this time Clark was timing them in his head.

Once he had Chloe safely in the truck, he turned his complete attention to her. "Clark…I think the baby is coming." Chloe said and Clark realized then that she was just as freaked out as he was. She wasn't due for another two months. Clark buckled them both in and started the truck, taking off down the highway towards the hospital. Chloe had pulled out her cell phone so she could give family a heads up.

Martha was at Clark's house reading, she'd helped them set up the nursery the night before. She wanted to make sure that they were ready, so she'd flown down to help out. Her phone buzzed on the couch next to her and she picked it up, finishing the paragraph she was on before looking at the screen. She dropped her book when she saw the text and jumped off the couch. She grabbed her purse and the hospital bags and rushed out the door.

Lois was at the Planet working on her latest story. She was sad that she was alone in this one, she liked working with her future brother in law. Her phone rang on the desk and she picked up, hoping that it was Katerina. They had planned a date for that night and she couldn't wait. She looked at the screen and saw that it was from Chloe. She opened it and froze.

**The baby is coming.**

Was all that it said. Lois grabbed her overly full purse and rushed out of the Planet. People stared after her, wondering why she was taking off the night before their deadline.

Spencer and Lana were at a coffee shop, talking and playing footsie under the table. The screen on Spencer iphone lit up and he glanced at it seeing that it was Chloe. He wondered why she would be texting him, they didn't really talk that much through text unless it had something to do with Clark. He picked it up and opened the message.

"Who's that?" Lana asked curiously seeing the look of confusion on his face. He grabbed his keys and her purse.

"We have to go, it's Chloe." Was all he said as she followed him out of the building.

Clark got Chloe to that hospital and they were checking in. It was kind of a slow process and every time Chloe had a contraction he drummed his fingers impatiently on the counter. Once they were checked in they took him and Chloe into the triage room and hooked her up to the heart monitor. There was one for her and one for the baby. Clark sat in a chair next to the bed and watched. He realized he was scared and couldn't imagine how Chloe felt. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing gently to reassure her. She looked over at him and forced a smile.

"Okay since you're about two months early, we're going to try to stop the contractions. We'll make sure you're hydrated and give you a sedative. You need to try to relax and get some rest." The nurse told her. "You're doctor is on her way and will be here shortly." The nurse left the room then to get Chloe a pitcher of water and a sedative.

"Clark, I'm scared." Chloe whispered. There were tears in her eyes and Clark felt his heart breaking.

"It's going to be okay, Chloe. I'm sure it's just stress, the doctors know what they're doing." Clark said forcing himself to stay calm. Chloe forced a smile and wiped the tears out of her eyes. It was then that Dr. McKenzie entered the room.

"Okay, lets see what's going on." She seemed to be completely calm, which Clark didn't understand. She set Chloe up so she could see how dilated she was and pushed her gown up. Chloe was squeezing the life out of Clark's hand trying to remain calm. When the doctor started checking, Chloe writhed in pain. Clark's eyes teared up, he couldn't stand to see her in pain.

"Try to take deep breaths, I know it hurts, but you need to calm down." The doctor warned. Chloe did as asked and the doctor finished up. "Okay, you're seven centimeters dilated. This baby is coming now, there's now way we can stop it. Do you want an epidural, this is your only chance if you do?" The doctor asked standing up and returning Chloe to her earlier position.

"Yes, yes, please." Chloe practically begged.

"I'm going to get that set up, and stop them from giving you a sedative. We're going to get things set up, since this baby is coming early. There's a good chance it'll have to go to the NICU for a while." The doctor warned. Chloe nodded and she left the room.

"We can get through this, Chloe. We both know how strong that baby is, it's going to be okay. Just hang in there okay." Clark said brushing her hair out of her face. Chloe nodded as another contraction hit and she squeezed his hand tight, tears rolling down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Baby

Doctor McKenzie had had the epidural set up and Chloe was feeling a lot better, but she was still very worried about the baby. She'd never seen Clark so scared in her life, he was pacing the room when his mom walked in. "Mom!" Clark embraced her in a huge hug.

"Is everything okay?" She asked clearly concerned.

"The baby is coming early, they said they might have to it to the NICU." Clark explained. Martha hurried to Chloe's side and held her hand.

"It's going to be okay Chloe. We all knew that things wouldn't be normal with this baby, I'm sure it's going to surprise us and come out completely healthy." Martha reassured. Dr. McKenzie walked back into the room at this point to check on Chloe and the baby. She checked all the monitors and smiled.

"So far you're doing fine and so is the baby. Your family members have arrived in the waiting room. Let's go ahead and see if you've dilated more." Clark turned his gaze to Chloe and rushed to her side taking her other hand. Chloe reacted a little more intensely that time but made it through. The doctor removed her gloves and looked up at Clark and Chloe. "You're fully dilated, I'm going to get the nurses in here and then it will be time to push." They nodded both of them in shock and the doctor left the room

"Don't worry, I grabbed the hospital bags, you guys can do this." Martha said trying to keep both of them calm. Dr. McKenzie returned with two nurses and set up the bed so that it served as a birthing place. She place Chloe's feet in the stirrups, and Clark suddenly seemed shy, he kept looking away from Chloe.

"Okay, it's time. Every time you feel a contraction, I want you to push and count to ten. Are you ready? Go." Chloe pushed till her face turned red and Clark just stared, he'd never experienced anything like this before. Chloe counted to ten and relaxed. "Okay, you're doing great, let's get ready for another one." All was calm and quiet for a few minutes.

"I love you Chloe." Clark whispered in her ear.

"Time to push again. Ready? Go." Chloe began pushing again.

"Clark I don't know if you are squeamish, but I think you should watch this, it's a magical moment." Dr. McKenzie said. He reluctantly let go of her hand and moved to where he could see. To his amazement, he could clearly see the top of the baby's head. He smiled and looked at Chloe, who had stopped pushing for the moment.

"Can you see the baby?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah the top of it's head is right there." Clark said.

"Ok, time to push." Chloe pushed again, but before she could get to ten, the doctor told her to stop. "The head is out, wait just a moment." Clark stared in awe at his baby's face, it had quiet a bit of blonde hair. "Okay one more push and you'll be done." The doctor said and sure enough, she pushed and the rest of the baby appeared.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Chloe's eyes teared up, and the doctor handed the baby to the nurse standing by. "They're going to check her out and make sure she's doing okay. But she looks to be at least six pounds. So, if she's eating well, you should be able to go home in a day or two." Dr. McKenzie said happily. Chloe broke into sobs and Clark was at her side again, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry Clark, I'm crying because I'm so happy." Chloe said through her sobs. Clark grabbed the camera, that his mom held out and went to where they were monitoring the baby and took several pictures.

"She's breathing fine, she's not even a tiny bit jaundiced. It looks like you have a perfectly healthy baby." The nurse told him. "We're going to give her to mommy, so she can nurse." They had cleaned her off and wrapped her in a hospital blanket. They took the baby to Chloe, who careful took her in her arms. "When you're done nursing, we'll take her to do her apgar and in a few hours, she'll get her first shots." The nurse explained.

"Shots? So early?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Don't worry, we're very gentle and its for her own good. By the time she gets back to the room, she'll be over it. We're going to leave you with a log and a pen. We need you to log her wet diapers and her dirty ones and how often you're feeding her. And if everything looks good in the morning we'll get you out of here." The nursed explained hand Clark a few papers. "In that stack is also a paper to fill out for her birth certificate and how you will get a hold of her social security card. There's consent for a birth announcement in the paper also. Take your time filling them out, just have them done before your discharge." Chloe felt like her head was going to explode with all the information, but Clark seemed to be absorbing it all.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Clark asked.

"Nope that's it, do you need help with nursing? We can get a lactation expert in here if you need it." The nurse offered.

"No, we took a class, I think I got it." Chloe smiled and the nurse left the room. "Clark can you hand me one of her blankets from the bag over there?" Martha was standing in the doorway at this point just watching her son and his little family in their first moments together. Chloe draped the green blanket over her shoulder and the baby. Adjusting her shirt and getting the baby in place, she managed to get the baby to latch on. Once she was happily drinking, Chloe smiled at Clark. "I got it." She said excitedly.

"What are we going to name her?" Clark said realizing that they didn't have a chance to pick out a name.

"I was think Jo Anne. Cause you know it's the closest we can get to Jonathon." Chloe suggested.

"I like it Jo Anne Kent." Clark said smiling at Chloe. From there Clark filled out the paper work, while Chloe nursed. Then they turned the tv on for entertainment, Chloe finished feeding Jojo and handed her to Clark who couldn't have been more nervous. "She's so small." He said staring at her in wonder.

Martha walked in then, with Lois, Spencer, and Lana in tow. "Oh my gosh! She's so precious!" Exclaimed Lois rushing to Clark and gently running a finger down Jo's cheek. Lana kind of hung back watching from a distance. Spencer was taking pictures left and right, while Chloe tried to dodge the camera.

"Do you want to hold her Lois?" Clark asked, Lois nodded and he carefully move Jo into her arms. "They have to come take her in a bit for testing and shots, so we have to be quick passing her around." Clark warned. Lois held her for a few minutes and then handed her to Martha, whose heart warmed as she held her grand daughter for the first time. From there she handed her to Spencer, who couldn't believe he had a niece.

"What did you guys decide to name her?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"Jo Anne Kent, after her grandpa Jonathon." Clark said proudly. Spencer turned to Lana next.

"Do you want to hold her?" He asked.

"Okay." Lana felt out of place, everyone in this room would soon be family except for her. She looked down at Jo Anne, who just stared back at her with squinted eyes. She managed to get a thumb in her mouth and sucked on it as if her life depended on it. Lana couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. She looked like Clark with Chloe's hair and skin tone. She was so beautiful, that Lana wondered if she'd ever have kids herself. Lana hand Jo back to Chloe just as the nurse came in to get her.

"Okay momma, time for shots." The nurse said as Chloe handed the baby over. "Say, I'll see you in a bit mommy." The nurse said in a baby voice, taking Jo's little hand and waving it at Chloe.

"Alright, time for Chloe to get some rest, which means all of you are coming with me." Martha announced standing up to herd them out of the room. Once everyone was out, she went back to hug Clark and Chloe and congratulate them again. Once she was out of the room, Chloe felt her eyes drifting shut and was soon fast asleep.

Clark was staring at the tv with a blank stare when the nurse retuned with Jo. She headed straight for Clark who sat up to take the baby. "She did great, a nine on her apgar, and she hardly noticed the shots." The nurse said, before leaving him alone with his daughter. He sat and watched her sleep, for a while and then remembered that they were supposed to be changing her diaper. So he took her to the little basinet that the hospital provided and laid her down. He opened one of the drawers underneath and pulled out a diaper and some gauze that the hospital provided. He took the gauze into the bathroom and wet it with warm water then returned to the basinet. He made sure he had the alcohol swab for her belly button. He carefully unwrapped her and removed the straps on her diaper. He noted that she was wet and removed it wiping gently. Then he took the alcohol swab and gently wiped over her belly button. He put her diaper back on and did his best to wrap her up. Then he grabbed the log and wrote in the information. Then he picked Jo up and went to sit in the recliner with her, staring at her the whole time.

Chloe woke up to a quiet room, she slowly sat up, wincing from the little bit of pain she was feeling. She looked at Clark who was holding Jo and smiling down at her. She smiled and watched for a moment before saying anything to him. "Hey daddy." Chloe said quietly.

"Chloe, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Clark asked curiously.

"Mostly just hungry, I'm gonna feed her." She said eyeing the baby, she had a feeling she was hungry.

"Okay." Clark stood up and brought the baby to Chloe, handing her over. "I changed her diaper and filled out the log." Clark explained as Chloe got the baby settled for a feeding.

Later that night, Lois returned with a bag full of goodies for her new niece. She sat and held her for a long time, watching Jo make faces at her. Chloe and Clark were in the middle of eating their cafeteria food dinner. When Chloe finished, she climbed off of her bed, finally feeling strong enough to do so. She picked up Lois's goodie bag and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Lois, can I check out what you picked up?" Chloe asked eagerly.

"Sure, go for it Cuz, I mean it's technically Jo's, but she's a little small to open presents." Lois said her eyes never leaving Jo's face. Chloe pulled the pink tissue paper out of the large purple bag and smiled. The bag was basically full of tons of super cute baby clothes and teeny tiny shoes. Chloe started pulling them out so Clark could see. There were three onesies in different girlie colors with ruffles on the bottom. There were leopard print outfits and little boots and tennis shoes, and different assorted onesies with cute little sayings on them. Chloe smiled as she sorted through them.

"Lois, I love them, it's all so precious!" Chloe exclaimed, Lois looked up and smiled.

"Anything for my niece." Lois said turning her eyes back to Jo.

"Oh my gosh, Clark, we still have a wedding to plan. It's only two months out." Chloe said suddenly in a panic. In all the excitement of having a baby, she'd forgotten all about her wedding.

"Don't worry babe, my mom is on it. She said that once we were out of the hospital, she'd hang out with you and the baby. She's going to do anything you need done before the wedding day. Which really all that's left to be done is the seating chart and we need to finish registering. I looked online and the stores you listed, all sell online. We can register that way so you don't have to take Jo through a never ending shopping trip." Clark explained trying to reassure Chloe. To his great relief she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, crisis avoided." Chloe yawned and put the clothes back in the bag, folding them neatly as she did so.

"Chloe you should get some rest. Lois and I can take care of Jo for a bit." Clark suggested. Chloe crawled into bed without response and Clark tucked her in. Kissing her forehead before going to sit next to Lois. "My turn, Lois." He said excitedly and she carefully placed Jo in his arms.

"You're such a natural at being a father, Clark." Lois complimented him.

"Thanks Lois. I can't imagine my life without her and I've only had her in my life for less than a day." Clark eyes were misty. Lois patted him on the back and stood up.

"Do you want some coffee, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Umm, no that's okay. I don't want to make Chloe jealous. She vowed that while she breast fed the baby, she would stop drinking coffee. But maybe a snack or something." Clark suggested. He stood up and took Jo to her basinet. "I'm gonna change her while you're scouting out snacks." Clark said and Lois slipped out of the room.

After snacking and talking until visiting hours were over, Lois left, and Clark took residence in the recliner in the corner. He was asleep shortly after Lois took off. This was about the time that Chloe woke up, she looked around and realized everyone was asleep. She saw Clark passed out in the recliner and smiled, he made the chair look tiny. She quietly got out of bed and went to use the bathroom. She came back out and grabbed her clothes and went back in to shower. She left the door cracked so she could hear Jo, she didn't want to wake up Clark. She felt sore all over and like she'd worked in the yard and slept without showering. She removed her hospital gown and turned on the water to temperature that was hotter than usual.

"This is going to feel so good." Chloe said to herself as she stepped in. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and rinsed away the sweat. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She suddenly felt so much better, she'd forgotten to grab her toiletries from the room so she took the bar of soap in the shower and unwrapped it. She scrubbed all over, even her hair. She knew it would leave her skin and hair feeling dry, but she desperately wanted to feel like herself again. She rinsed the soap off her body, turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. Clark was waiting for her with a towel, she smiled and stepped into it.

"I heard you get up and wanted to make sure you didn't need any help." Clark said as Chloe dried off.

"I was trying not to wake you. But thanks for the help. Is Jo still sleeping?" Chloe asked curiously. Clark nodded his eyes freely roaming her body.

"Clark my eyes are up here." Chloe said jokingly. Clark took his time making his way back up her body and finally meeting her eyes.

"It's going to be hard to wait." Clark said cryptically, but Chloe knew what he meant.

"Yeah, it is, but we'll have to Jo to keep our minds off of it. What time is it?" Chloe pulled her panties up, followed by her navy blue sweat pants.

"It's almost two in the morning." Clark replied handing her a shirt that was built for nursing.

"Time is going by so slow. Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying every second with Jo. But I can't wait to go home to our new house and be alone with the baby." Chloe said pulling her shirt over her head.

"I feel the same way. We need to wake up Jo, so you can feed her. If you want I can change her. Its kind of become our bonding time." Clark explained smiling.

"Okay, it might actually be a relief to feed her. I'm feeling a little sore in the chest area." Chloe said frowning as they walked back into the room. Chloe picked up Jo, who stirred in her arms. She sat in the recliner instead of on the bed. She was getting her energy back and laying in bed was driving her crazy.

"Do you need anything? I can hunt down a vending machine if you want." Clark offered.

"Water and Cheetos, please." Chloe said pulling a blanket over her and the baby.

"Okay, be back in a second." Clark walked out the door. Chloe realized that it was weird watching him walk, she was so used to him whooshing away. She helped Jo latch on and then relaxed with her eyes closed.

It was almost two in the afternoon, when the nurse came in to start the discharge process. Chloe and Clark couldn't have been more excited to go home. Martha came while the nurse was explaining the discharge process, she brought Jo's car seat and was ready to help load them up in the car. Chloe was carefully getting Jo dressed in sleeper that Martha had made with Clark's house sign on it in pink and blue. She'd put a purple onesie underneath to keep Jo warm. She put a pink hat on her head and smiled at her outfit choice. Clark picked Jo up and set her in her car seat trying to buckle her in. "She's so small that this car seat seems to swallow her whole." Clark commented as he finally got the seat belt buckled into to place. He smiled proudly as Chloe tucked a blanket around her small form and clicked the handle into place.

"She'll grow into to it, she's already grown quite a bit since she was born. She's an excellent eater." Chloe said running a finger gently down Jo's cheek. The nurse returned to the room with Jo and Chloe's discharge papers.

"Okay, you're all set. These papers will tell you how to care for your baby over the next couple of days. You'll need to set up a follow up appointment for you and your baby, just to make sure everything is okay. There's a number to call if you need help with nursing. I think you're all set. I'll walk you out to the car to make sure the baby is securely in the car." The nurse explained. Chloe picked up the car seat and Clark and Martha grabbed the bags. They walked out to the car that Martha had waiting for them. Chloe clicked the car seat into place as Clark put the bags in the trunk. The nurse wiggled the car seat to make sure it was installed properly. "Look's good." She said.

"Thank you for everything." Chloe said.

"Yes, thank you." Clark added shaking the nurses hand. Clark then helped Chloe into the car. She sat in the back seat with Jo. Martha got up front and Clark sat in the drivers seat. The nurse returned to the hospital. The drive home seemed to take forever, but it was only a twenty minute drive in light traffic.

Once at the house, they unloaded the same way they had loaded the car. Chloe walked into their new house, and took Jo to the kitchen. She set the car seat on the kitchen counter and took a deep breath. She and Clark were on their own now with Jo, Martha would be around until the wedding. They were keeping all the wedding stuff out at the Kent farm. Chloe smiled at her baby and pulled the blanket off. Her breasts had become very tender and very full and she wanted nothing more than to nurse Jo. She took her out of the car seat and carried her into the bedroom. She got comfortable in the glider that sat in the corner and set Jo up to eat. Clark walked in a moment later with their bags.

"Are you comfortable? Do you need anything? I can get you a glass of water or something to eat. It's dinner time, do you want me to make you some dinner?" Clark was rambling, Chloe giggled causing him to fall quiet.

"Some dinner would be great. And I'll take you up on that glass of water too. But Clark, take a deep breath and relax, we're home." Chloe pointed out, Clark visibly relaxed and smiled his charming smile.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous about being a dad. I'll calm down, I promise. I'm going to get dinner started, I'll let you and Jo get comfortable." Clark said and then turned and left the room.

Martha met him in the kitchen, and helped get dinner started. "I can't believe that my little boy is a father now." Martha commented.

"I'm still having a hard time believing it. She's so small, I'm afraid I'm going to hurt her. I feel like I wanna barricade the house to keep her safe. And Chloe, she seems like a natural when it comes to motherhood. I'm not sure that I can live up to that, I mean, I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Clark said sticking the chicken in the oven.

"When your father and I found you in the field. I had nothing for a small child. You didn't even have a bed the first night. Jonathon and I put you on the bed between us and we slept that way for a week. You were so excited when we set up your bedroom, that you spent hours in there doing who knows what. The point is that you have to take it one day at a time. Let your instincts take over, you know more about being a dad than you realize Clark." Martha reassured him.

"I hope you're right."

After dinner, Chloe, Martha, and Clark sat down to talk about the seating chart. They decided to put family and close friends at the same table since Chloe and Clark didn't have a lot of family. They'd called all of Clark's super hero friends, including Oliver, Bart, Arthur, Victor, and Dinah. And quiet a few people from the Daily Planet were coming. Clark suggested that they put their coworkers at a table together. It was then that they realized that they would have a small wedding party. "I really thought we new more people than that." Chloe commented.

"Me too, that's a total of four large tables. Maybe we could split them into table of three or four." Clark suggested.

"That might work. We can put my family at one and your family at one. Then we can have one table for our super friends. Then we will have two tables of coworkers. Or we can mix them up. Keep the family tables the same but seat our super friends with our coworkers." Chloe said excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea. So we can put Oliver and Bart with a group cause they can hold their own and then Dinah, Arthur, and Victor with another group. So then we need two small tables for family and two large tables for friends." Clark pondered the idea.

"It'll be in your back yard, so it'll look like there's more people than there actually are." Chloe thought out loud.

"You know it doesn't really matter to me that we have a small wedding party, because the people that I care about will all be there." Clark added.

"Is Pete coming? Cause if he does, where do we put him?" Chloe asked realizing that they hadn't heard back from him.

"I don't know, he never said, I don't think he wants to be around me again. But if he shows, put him with my family." Clark said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll show. He's probably just to busy to call back." Chloe tried to comfort him. "I have Lois and Lana as my bridesmaids, and I know you have Spencer as your best man, but you need one more groomsman." Chloe commented.

"I was kind of hoping it would be Pete, but I think I'm going to ask Oliver. He needs to know in time to make sure he has a tux." Clark said thinking about when he'd have a chance to talk to Oliver.

"Okay, so the seating chart is ready, and I'm picking up my dress tomorrow. So I think we're all set." Chloe said happily. Jo started to fuss in the other room, so Chloe excused herself to go take care of her.

"Mom, I'll be right back, I need to pay Oliver a visit. Tell Chloe where I'm going, I shouldn't be gone long." Clark said to his mom standing up.

"Okay, be careful." Martha said just before he sped out the door.

"Clark, I wasn't expecting to see you before the wedding." Oliver commented walking into the room where Clark had just stepped off the elevator.

"I actually needed to ask you something important. It's kind of short notice and I'm sorry about that, but-" Clark rambled.

"You want me to stand with you on your big day? Sure, anything for my friend." Oliver said guessing where the conversation was going.

"Great, umm, so how are things going for you?" Clark asked not sure what to talk about next.

"Honestly, I've been kind of bored lately. It seems like Metropolis is way too quiet these days." Oliver replied. Clark had noticed that too, he was beginning to wonder if there was trouble brewing that they were unaware of.

"It has been really calm lately. I'm sure things will pick back up before we know it and then we'll wish we could go back to this." Clark said. "Well, I guess I'd better get back home, I need to help get Jo down for the night."

"Hey, when am I gonna get to meet the little tyke. I kind of missed delivery day and didn't want to invite myself over."

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and you can meet her. I'm sure Chloe could use a little break." Clark smiled.

"Sure, sounds good. Although I'm not sure how good I am with kids. I haven't exactly been around them a lot lately."

"That's okay, I'm sure she'll love you." Clark said goodnight and sped back home.

Chloe was so excited for Clark to come home, they were getting a night of freedom. She'd started pumping so Jo could be fed with a bottle from time to time. They only had two weeks left until the wedding and she'd noticed a lot of tension in the house so she'd asked Martha to watch Jo for a night. She'd helped Martha pack a diaper bag and the pack'n play and Martha took Jo to the farm in Smallville. She'd texted Clark to come home early so they could have a special night alone. She ordered Chinese food and put on some comfortable but easily removed clothes, she wore a red tank top and blue form fitting pajama pants. She'd made sure not to wear underwear in case they started something. She also made sure that they had white wine in the fridge and pulled out two wine glasses. They hadn't had sex since the baby was born and she was sure some of the tension in the house was sexual.

"Okay, I think I have everything ready. I don't know why I feel so nervous, it's not like this is our first time." Chloe said to herself not realizing that Clark was listening on the other side of the front door. He smiled and stood just a little longer before unlocking the door and walking in. "You're home!" Chloe's face lit up at the site of him.

"Where's Jo?" He asked embracing her in a hug.

"Your mom is watching her for the night. We decided that me and you need a little time to ourselves. We've been so busy lately that we hardly have time to share a kiss." Chloe explained.

"I see that you have this all planned out, let me go get changed." Clark kissed her cheek and walked into the bedroom. He noticed that Chloe had worn clothes that appeal to him so he went through his closet hoping to find something that would catch her attention. He came across a tight black shirt that he'd worn as Kal in his rebellious days. "This might work, but what about pants?" He thought out loud looking around him.

Most of his pants were sweats that gathered at the ankles, they were comfy but not exactly sexy. Then he found a pair of black sweats that hung loosely on his hips and were straight legged. He grabbed them and walked back into the bedroom, changing in a flash. Chloe did a double take when Clark walked out, at first glance she thought he'd slipped on a red K ring. But the look in his eyes said otherwise and she smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked gesturing towards the kitchen table, where she'd lit candles and poured wine.

"I'm starving." Clark replied with lust in his eyes. Chloe smiled and they sat down at the table together. They dished out their favorite foods and started eating in silence. Chloe was determined that they wouldn't talk about work or the wedding. Her foot found Clark's under the table and Clark froze for a moment. Chloe slid her foot up his leg and she watched as his face flushed red. When she reached his knee she stopped for a moment, waited for Clark to take a bite, then worked her way up his thigh. At this moment she was really glad they had a small kitchen table, Clark practically jumped out of his chair. "You did actually want to eat dinner?" Clark asked scooting back into the table.

"Yes, I'm just trying out a little foreplay." Chloe said coyly taking another bite of her dinner. Clark smiled shyly and continued to eat, but to his surprise Chloe slipped under the table. He felt her tug at his pants, he stood just enough for her to pull them down around his ankles. Just knowing what she was about to do made his manhood stand at attention. He stared at his food afraid to take a bite. He felt her warm hands sliding up his thighs and he took a shaky breath. Her hands stopped at the hem on his boxers, then her touch disappeared. Clark almost complained, but she was now reaching through the hole in his boxers, he hand finding his cock and wrapping around it. Clark groaned and gripped the edge of the table. She freed him and there was a pause, she was familiarizing herself with him again. She stared for a moment before running her thumb across the tip, causing Clark's hips to jerk.

"Tell me what you want me to do Clark?" Chloe whispered under the table. Clark blushed, this was new territory.

"I want you to put your mouth on me." Clark said nervously. She happily obliged. Her tongue touched him briefly before her mouth took him in. She sucked at the tip for a moment, her hand gripping the base of his cock.

"Ohhh, Chloe…" Clark moaned, his head falling back and his eyes fell closed. She moved her hand up and down the length of him, while swirling her tongue around the tip. She noticed his toes curling into the floor. She giggled causing a whole new sensation to shoot through Clark's body. He almost lost control for a moment, but managed to reign himself in.

Chloe sucked hard pulling away, "Did you like that?" She asked seductively. Clark moaned in response due to Chloe's hand still moving up and down his length.

She smiled and took him in her mouth licking the precum off the. Clark shuddered, letting go of the edge of the table and gripping the sides of his chair. He was trying hard not move with her for fear of making her gag. She suddenly took all of him into her mouth and grazed her teeth along his length as she pulled back. Clark could feel himself about to fall over the edge. He started to pull away, but Chloe used her free hand to grip his leg. He took this to mean that she wanted to make him cum. Her tongue swirled around the tip again and she moved her hand up and down faster. He was pulsing in her mouth and she knew she almost had him. She grip his other leg with her other hand and took him into her mouth sucking hard as she pulled away and then taking him back in again. She moved as fast as possible wanting him to cum in her mouth. He was moving with her now and his jaw was clenched, so she swirled her tongue around him as she went, that did it for him. He thrust into her mouth once more and then went rigid, she swallowed every last drop and then pulled away.

She sat under the table for a moment letting Clark catch his breath. When he could finally move again, he peeked under the table. Chloe grinned at him and returned to her seat. They went about eating dinner after Clark had put his pants back on. When they were done they cleaned up, Chloe started on the dishes while Clark put the leftovers away. When he had the table cleared he walked up behind Chloe pressing himself into her. "Already for another round?" She asked surprised.

"I'm Kryptonian all around, baby." He whispered in her ear. Chloe giggled and turned around to face him. He reached around her grabbing her ass and lifting her up onto the lip between the sink and the edge of the counter. He claimed her lips with his, his tongue darting out and seeking entrance. Chloe obliged, letting him and moaning into the kiss. She arched her back pressing her breasts into his chest. Clark reached up and a ran a finger over one, knowing that she was nursing, he didn't want cause a leak. He groaned and ground his hard on against her. Chloe grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the kitchen floor. She ran her hands over his muscled chest, gently running her fingernails over his nipples. He shivered, and suddenly grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around him. He carried them into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She watched as he dropped his pants and boxers. Then he proceeded to hook his fingers under the waist band of her pants, pulling them off. Chloe sat up and removed her own shirt. Clark climbed up the bed to her, turned and pulled her onto his lap. She could feel his hot manhood pressed up against her lower stomach. Clark was kissing and biting her neck, he grabbed her hips and slid her up and down so that she rubbed the underside of his cock. Chloe grabbed hold of his shoulders and stopped herself, she held herself just above his dick. She looked down at Clark and he smirked. His hands still rested on her hips, he gripped them and pulled her down hard, not hard enough to hurt her but enough to make them both gasp. Chloe's eyes shot open and she made eye contact with him as she rode him.

Clark's face was flushed and he was breathing hard and sporadic. Chloe leaned down and kissed Clark passionately, their tongues danced as did their bodies. Clark was meeting Chloe thrust for thrust. Chloe bit down on Clark's lip, "Mmm, Chloe, you drive me wild." Clark said pulling out of the kiss and tangling one hand in her hair. He kissed her neck and then just below the ear. He nibbled her ear lobe, and she let out a high pitched moan. He could feel her muscles tighten around him, and he whimpered. Chloe pulled back and gave him a confused look. "I'm loosing…control…" He said breathlessly.

"Let go, I'm right there with you." Chloe whispered into his ear, making Clark shudder. He got a hold of her hips again and moved her faster and harder. Chloe's head fell back and her eyes closed, but Clark couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair just barely brushing her shoulders, it'd grown out since they'd gotten together. He took one hand off her hip and ran his fingers through her hair. She was letting out short high pitched moans, Clark felt the electricity shoot through his body. His muscles tensed and Chloe must have sensed it, she tightened around him and was riding him as hard as her body would allow. He groaned and thrust up into her hard as she orgasmed around him. He thrust up one last time before spilling his seed deep inside her. They collapsed back on the bed and it was just moments later that Clark noticed her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

"Chloe." He whispered in her ear. She'd fallen asleep with him inside her. He knew that if he didn't wake her up, he'd be ready to go again in a flash. "Chloe." He said a little louder.

"Hmm?" She replied weakly.

"Chloe, wake up." He said running a hand through her shiny blonde hair.

"Why? I'm so tired." Chloe whined, nuzzling against his chest.

"Because, if you don't I'm going to have to go take a cold shower." Clark explained, Chloe sat up and looked at him, after a moment it clicked.

"I'm sorry, I just was so tired and extremely relaxed." She rolled off of him, landing softly on the bed next to him. Clark leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, it's late." Clark said, pulling the covers up over them. "I love you."

"Love you too." Chloe whispered just before succumbing to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I Do

Chloe woke with a start, she reached over and felt the bed where Clark was supposed to be. When she realized he wasn't there, she sat up in bed and looked around. Jo wasn't in her bed and the bathroom door was open. Where did everyone go?

She climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom. After using the bathroom she opened the door and walked into the living room, the house appeared to be empty. She knew it was the morning of the wedding, so why was everyone gone? She heard a car pull into to the driveway and rushed to the door yanking it open. Clark and Martha got out of the car, they were chatting happily. Clark had a box of doughnuts and what appeared to be coffee. Martha opened the back door and pulled out Jo's car seat. When they finally turned towards the house they froze. "We were hoping you'd sleep until we got back. I wanted to make sure you were rested for our big day." Clark said leaning in to kiss her.

"I just woke up, so you almost made it." Chloe said cheerily. She'd had a moment where she worried that it was all just a dream. Everything seemed way too good to be true.

"Go take a shower, I have a doughnut and a cup of tea ready for you." Clark said as they all walked into the house.

"Okay, but while I eat, I need to nurse Jo, I'm feeling a little heavy." Chloe said walking back towards the bedroom.

"She's ready for you, I'll keep her busy until you come back." Martha added. Chloe rushed into the bathroom, she made sure her makeup was packed and ready to go. They had to drive to Smallville before she could get ready. She turned the shower on and tested the water temperature. When it was nice and hot she stripped down and climbed in. She scrubbed her hair and conditioned it, as the soap ran down her body, she had flash backs. She remembered the time Clark made love to her in the shower while she was pregnant. She felt the familiar desire pool in her lower stomach. But she knew that there was no way she'd have time to get horizontal with Clark. She paused for a moment before leaning against the shower wall.

"Hopefully Clark isn't listening in." She said quietly to herself. She ran her fingers over her sensitive clit, picturing Clark running his hands over her body. Then she slowly slipped one finger in, moving it in a circular motion. Her body instantly heated up and she slipped another finger in moving them in and out a quick pace. She didn't have a lot of time to mess around in the shower. She used her other hand to rub her clit, working herself into a frenzy. She accidentally let slip a moan, and she bit her lip to stop it from happening again. She felt her stomach muscles tighten and moved faster and harder, bringing herself over the edge. She slid to the shower floor and took deep breaths to calm down.

"Chloe are you okay?" Clark called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." She called back. She quickly stood up and finished showering.

Chloe walked into the kitchen freshly showered and ready to go. Clark made eye contact with her briefly, blushed and then looked away. Chloe knew then that he'd caught on to what she was doing in the shower. She smiled suggestively and sat down at the table where a doughnut, hot tea, and a blanket were waiting for her. Martha handed Jo to her and the went into the baby's room. "I'm going to pack her things for the day." She said on her way out.

"Did you forget that I can hear everything for miles?" Clark asked quietly across the table as Chloe got the baby settled and eating.

"No, I was hoping you weren't paying attention." Chloe replied.

"I can't help it, I'm always in tune with you." Clark said shifting uncomfortably in the chair he was now occupying.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I just kept thinking about you. One thing just kind of led to another." Chloe explained.

"I had to hide a hard on from my mom." Clark said his face now flushed.

"I didn't mean to get you worked up." Chloe said taking a bite of her doughnut.

"I'm going to find a spare moment before the wedding." He said lustfully.

"Good luck, but I really hope you do. I really, really, really want to get my hands on you again." Chloe said eyeing him like candy.

"You're driving me nuts." Clark said huskily. He was squirming in his chair again and Chloe knew she needed to distract him before Martha came back in the room.

"Your mom." Was all she said before Martha walked back into the kitchen.

"What are you two whispering about in here?" She asked distractedly, checking Chloe's milk supply in the freezer.

"Nothing." They both answered in unison. She eyed them suspiciously for a moment before shrugging and going to the cabinet to get bottles.

"Chloe, I think you're going to need to pump before we get on with things today." Martha said getting onto another subject. There were some things that she'd rather not know. Clark had angled himself in his chair so that he was slightly facing away from his mom. Chloe smirked at him and he just smiled as though things were completely normal.

"I'll be right back." Clark said getting up suddenly, walking into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. Chloe finished off her doughnut and sipped her tea, while Jo finished nursing.

"Is he okay?" Martha asked concerned.

"Yeah, I think he just went to the bathroom. Plus it's a big day, he might be having wedding day jitters." Chloe said to keep Martha from going to check on him.

"Do you think he needs a pep talk. Cause if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that this is definitely what he wants." Martha offered.

"No, I'm sure he's fine. I can talk to him about it on the way to Smallville." Chloe said smiling sweetly. She really didn't want to talk to Martha about the sex life she had with her son. She was sure that Martha was aware of it, obviously or Jo wouldn't exist, but it wasn't something that needed to be discussed.

It was about nine thirty when they were finally ready to go. They loaded up Clark and Chloe's clothes and the baby with her bag and pack'n play. Martha was taking her own car and following them up, since she'd be staying in Smallville after the wedding. She hated to admit it, but she would be glad to have her own space again. Clark drove Chloe's car, which was a Ford fusion, they had to trade in the Yaris because of the lack of space. Chloe turned the radio on and stared out at the road as he drove. "Are you ready for this Clark? This is it, after today, it's me and you forever." Chloe could feel her nerves kicking in.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." Clark replied. Chloe smiled, that made her feel better.

"I feel the same way." Chloe said sincerely. The drive seemed a lot longer than usual and Jo slept the whole way there.

"Chloe if we went on a honeymoon, where would you want to go?" Clark asked curiously.

"I really don't know, I'd be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you." Chloe responded, going into deep thought about his question. Where would she want to go? She wasn't exactly the beach type, and she didn't care much for the cold. Maybe Rome or Paris or something. "I'll think about it and let you know." She finally said.

"It would be much later down the road, cause Jo is nursing, but I was just wondering." Clark explained.

They finally reached the farm, they drove down the long dirt driveway, stopping on the side of the house. Chloe and Clark looked at each other nervously. Clark kissed her passionately and they got out of the car. Martha was right behind them, she took Jo and her stuff and went into the house. Chloe and Clark had their clothes, they hugged briefly. "See you at the alter, handsome." Chloe said walking to the house.

"I love you." Clark said walking towards the barn. Oliver and Spencer were waiting for him when he walked in, they were already dressed.

"It's about time you showed up." Oliver commented.

"We had a busy morning, I'm going to go get dressed." Clark said walking up to the loft. Instead of speeding through getting dressed like usual, he took his time, making sure everything was perfect. He combed his hair and put on his favorite cologne. When he was satisfied with how he looked he went back downstairs, where Spencer and Oliver were.

"Do you want a beer Clark?" Oliver asked holding one out to him. He and Spencer were already working on one.

"Sure, why not, it's not like they have any effect on me." Clark said taking the beer from Oliver. They sat on some old bar stools that were stored in the barn.

"To Clark and Chloe, and finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with." Spencer toasted. They held up their drinks and then took a swig.

"So, Clark, how are you feeling?" Oliver asked smirking at him.

"Nervous, I'm worried I'll forget my vows, or that Chloe will start to wonder what she was thinking and change her mind." Clark said honestly. He was gulping his beer down, hoping against hope that it would somehow calm his nerves.

"Don't worry little brother. I don't really know Chloe that well, but I can tell you this, she loves you with all her heart. You can see how she feels about you in her eyes." Spencer reassured him.

Meanwhile, in the Kent house, Chloe was dressed and ready to go. She couldn't wait for Clark to see the dress she picked, it was definitely her favorite of all the dresses she'd looked at it. She smiled at herself in the mirror briefly before picking up her vows and reading over them one last time. Lana and Lois walked into the room, Lois carrying Chloe bouquet. It consisted of a large variety of wild flowers tied with an orange ribbon. Lana had her veil and walked around behind her to put it into her hair. "Okay cuz, this is it. Are you ready to marry Clark Kent?"

"Yes." Chloe grinned, and took the bouquet that Lois handed her. Lois then proceeded to pick up her vows and folded them neatly. She was keeping them with her just in case Chloe forgot. They made their way to what was actually the front door of the Kent house and waited.

Clark, Spencer, and Oliver walked around the house to the front. There were a lot more people than Clark pictured in his head. They all sat in dark brown chairs, decorated with red and orange flowers. They made their way to the front and stopped to stand just in front of the archway that was also decorated in flowers. Clark took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Spencer double checked to make sure he had the rings and Clark's vows. When they were finally ready to go, the door opened and Lana walked down the aisle first, followed by Lois. Clark held his breath, and when Chloe and her father stepped outside his heart jumped into his throat. She was so beautiful, that he wondered how he had lived so much of his life without her.

She made eye contact with him and smiled so radiantly that Clark though he was going to melt. He smiled back at her with all the confidence in the world. This was definitely what he wanted, no doubt about it. They reached the alter, Gabe kissed Chloe on the cheek and put her hand in Clark's. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Gabe replied and then went to sit down. The ceremony seemed to flash by, until it was time for vows, starting with Clark.

"Chloe Sullivan, I know that you might not know this. But the day in my barn, when we kissed for the first time, you stole my heart. We've been down a rough and rocky road together, enduring things that I don't think most people could. But even with all of that, you've stood by me as my best friend. I feel like the luckiest man in the world, to get to be your husband. I promise to protect you and our baby. And to be there for you when you need me and even when you don't. I promise to love you with all my heart and soul, no matter what happens next in our life journey." Clark took Chloe's hand and slipped her ring on her finger. "I love you."

"Clark Kent, I have loved you since the day that I met you. And while it took us a long time to realize that it was meant to be, I have no doubt that this was fate. I promise to keep you grounded, and remind you every day how special you are to me and the world. I promise to be the best mother I can be for our daughter. And I promise to love you forever, through thick and thin, and sleepless nights. You are my heart, Clark, and I couldn't imagine my life without you." Chloe could see the tears in Clark's eyes. She took his hand placed his ring on his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you…man and wife!" The preacher said excitedly. "You may kiss the bride." Clark slipped an arm around her waist and a hand behind her head. He dipped her back slowly, and kissed her with all the love in his heart.

"Whooo!" Someone in the crowd called out.

"Go Clark!" That voice he recognized, but decided he could look later. After several cat calls and some whooping, he stood Chloe upright again. She was a dark shade of red when their lips separated, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." The preacher said as they made their way down the aisle.

Once inside the door they shared another quick kiss, before hurrying off to get changed for the reception. Out back Clark's mother was directing people, and getting the tables set up. Clark practically ran to the barn to change, but when he walked in he found himself face to face with none other than Pete Ross. "Congratulations, man." He said smiling.

"Pete, you made it!" Clark said excitedly pulling him in for a hug. "I was really hoping, you could stand up there with me today." Clark said as they made their way into the barn loft.

"I wanted to so badly. But I was back and forth on whether or not coming back to Smallville was a good idea. But then I decided that there was no way I'd miss my two best friends tying the knot." Pete turned his back as Clark change into a dark blue dress shirt, leaving his tux pants on. He picked up his silver tie and proceeded to put it on as Pete turned around and went to the couch and sat down.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm really glad you showed and I'm sure Chloe will be too." Clark said turning around. "Does my tie look okay?" He asked. Pete smiled and nodded.

"You know, Clark. A marriage is a huge deal. To Chloe this day is like a dream come true. I really hope that you meant what you said out there." Pete said in all seriousness.

"Don't worry Pete, I meant every word. I promise I'll take good care of her." Clark replied. Pete looked at him for a moment and then they stood and went back out to join the reception. They met Chloe just inside the front door, and look of shock on Chloe's face was priceless. "Pete!" She jumped up and down and then wrapped her arms around him. "You're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Chloe." He replied as they pulled away. Martha walked up behind them.

"Okay, I'm opening the doors. Are you two ready?" She asked looking at Clark and Chloe.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Chloe responded for the two of them. Clark didn't tell Chloe but he had a little surprise for her.

When they walked out the door, they were met by a large group of people all wanting to congratulate them. They made their way around, making sure to talk to everyone. That took about an hour, then they finally sat down at the table set aside just for them. Oliver got up and approached the table to make a toast, they'd decided that Oliver should do it since he'd known them longer than Spencer.

Well, I wasn't around for their high school days or any of that stuff. I've known these two for about two years now though, and they are quiet a pair. They should have been a married couple ages ago. They fight like they are, and I can't even begin to tell you all the times I've seen them stealing kisses in the face of disaster. But all that aside, there is not a single couple I've met, who can power through the tough times like these two. They are amazing together, and their love appears to have made them even stronger. I wish you two all the happiness in the world. To Clark and Chloe!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the new couple.

Once the toast was over, they cut the cake and signed the wedding certificate. Then the band moved onto a stage Chloe hadn't even noticed before, and she realized then that Clark had disappeared. She was searching the crowd when someone on stage caught everyone's attention. She was in shock when she turned around and saw that it was Clark.

"Okay, so Chloe didn't know about this. But there's a song that I'd like to sing to my new wife." Clark said finding her in the crowd and making eye contact. He picked up the microphone and began to sing nervously.

_Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

To Chloe and Clark's surprise, Pete jumped on stage and grabbed a microphone. Clark was secretly grateful because rapping wasn't his strong point.

I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up  
What up Clark, alright  
I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up

Pete was a pretty decent rapper. He stopped and Clark took over again.

Yeah, when I first saw that bikini top on her  
She's poppin' right out of the Central Kansas water  
Thought, "Oh, good Lord, she had them long tanned legs."  
Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said,

_Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)  
So, baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

At this point people were dancing and cheering, and Chloe was in shock. She couldn't believe how great Clark's singing voice was, she'd never actually heard it before.

I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up

_Yeah, she was sippin' on Southern and singin' Marshall Tucker  
We were falling in love in the sweet heart of summer  
She hopped right up into the cab of my truck  
And said, "Fire it up! Let's go get this thing stuck!"_

Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)  
So, baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

Clark was actually dancing now and Chloe couldn't take her eyes off of him. Pete took over again, together Clark and Pete could have started a country band if they'd wanted to.

My windows down, my seats back,  
My music up, and we ride.  
Her legs up on my dashboard,  
And it's just the way I like.  
Hey, country girl, this country boy  
Like everything about you.  
Don't change a thing, no way.  
You stay the same, I got you.  
I like saw that, all that,  
Head to toe you all that.  
Tell ol' boy he call back,  
Send a text say, "Fall back" 'cause  
I can see you got a thing for the fast life.

_So come on, shawty, let me show you what the fast like.  
Whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia._

'Cause, baby, you a song  
And you make me wanna roll my, roll my, roll my, r-r-r-roll...

The rest they sang in unison, and Chloe felt as though she walking in a dream world, was this day really happening?

Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise  
Down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle  
Every little farm town with you  
And this brand new Chevy with a lift kit  
Would look a hell a lot better with you up in it (come on)!  
Baby, you a song  
You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise

I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up  
Get those windows down and cruise,  
I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up  
Get those windows down and cruise,  
I got my windows down and the radio up, get your radio up

When the song came to an end the whole crowd cheered loudly, and Chloe couldn't wait to have Clark in her arms. When the cheering died down, Clark came over the microphone again, "I love you Chloe Sullivan!" He exclaimed happily and climbed off the stage. Chloe ran into his arms and the band started playing Wanted by Hunter Hayes. He took her hand and place his other hand on her waist, pulling her close.

They swayed gently to the music as everyone watched, this was the song they'd picked for their first dance. About a minute into the song their family and friends joined them on the dance floor. Chloe didn't notice the crowd around them though, she was listening to Clark's steady heart beat, feeling safe and calm. The rest of the night flew by and suddenly it was all coming to an end. Their friends started saying goodbye and Lois and Lucy had retired to a bedroom in the house. Spencer and Lana started the drive back to Metropolis, and Martha was now inside with a sleepy Jo, who Chloe was definitely ready to nurse. Martha had hired a clean up crew to come out and clean the yard. They were already getting started since it was about nine at night. Clark took Chloe by the hand and they walked off into the moonlight. Clark looked at Chloe and smiled, life didn't get any better than this.

Epilogue

Chloe was cooking dinner and Jo Anne was running through the house in a tutu. "Mama, I'm a princess!" She exclaimed as she ran through the kitchen.

"Slow down Jo, you're going to break something!" Chloe called after her. Just then the phone rang, Chloe took off her oven mitts and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly.

"Hey baby, how's your day been?" Clark asked on the other end of the phone.

"Busy, I took Jo to the park, and we sang the abc's like ten times, then she ate lunch and crashed for an hour while I cleaned. Right now though she's hyper as can be and running through the house. Jo slow down!" Chloe called again as Jo ran through the kitchen again. Clark held the phone away from his ear when she yelled. "Hold on, let me catch her so you can talk to her." Chloe said following Jo into her bedroom, Jo was jumping up and down on her pink bed.

"Hey, Chlo, don't forget that Lana and Spencer's wedding is this weekend." Clark reminded her for the fourth time in a week."

"I remembered this time. Jo, daddy is on the phone." Jo climbed off the bed causing her wand to slip under the bed.

"Okay mama, just let me get my wand." She leaned down, attempted to lift the comforter out of the way. Chloe froze and all went silent for a moment.

"Clark. Get. Home. Now. Jo just lifted her bed off the floor." Chloe said very calmly. Clark just laughed on the other end of the line. And so began another amazing story.

The End

A/N- This is the first time I've ever completed a fanfic, please please let me know what you think! Thank you and goodnight.


End file.
